All Might's Daycare
by GabbyGabGabs
Summary: An unexpected visitor turns all of class 1-A into little babies! It's up to All Might and his co-workers to watch over the children until they return to there proper age. No one can get enough of these babies, even if they are a handful.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku, Uraraka, and Tenya all felt it was going to be an extraordinary day as the walked into there homeroom. Mr. Aizawa wasn't there yet but everyone else was. Kamanari, kirishima, and sero were messing around as usual. Todoroki was talking with tokoyami as mineta spied on the girl who were all in one corner. Kirishima recommended playing a prank on bakugo which threw him over the edge as he chased down all of them.

Everyone was being themselves and izuku loved seeing it. "Good Morning guys!" he called out to him and everyone turned to look at the three who walked in.

"Good morning!" They all yelled back, with the exception of bakugo.

"Die deku" was all he said menacingly causing izuku to jump behind tenya and hide.

Suddenly someone who looked much older than them walked into the room. She had long curly black hair and had sparkles in her eyes. Even thought she was pretty outstanding looking, no one knew who she was.

"Uh, hi. Who are you?" Tsuyu was the first to ask.

"Oh I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I'm your substitute for this morning. Mr. Aizawa had some…hero business to attend to. You can call me Ms. Eve." The woman said and smiled warmly at the students.

Seeing how not just anyone could walk into this school without being questioned, the students believed that she was really there substitute so everyone found there seats and waited for class to begin. Ms. Eve smiled devilishly as everyone sat, but only izuku noticed.

"Now, today's lesson is going to be very quick sweeties!" she said and clapped her hands. "Now can everyone repeat after me: Youth."

Everyone stared at Ms. Eve confused. Why was she here again? She clapped her hands again. "Come on, I know it's a little different and weird but trust me it's all worthwhile. Say it loud and clear: Youth."

Everyone (Except Bakugo) repeated the word loud and clear as she asked "Youth."

"I need everyone to say it together! You, spikey, say it!" she said pointing right at bakugo. Everyone giggled as he scowled.

"Okay! Okay! This is dumb." He gritted his teeth.

"Let's try it one more time children. Say, youth!"

"Youth!" this time everyone said it in perfect harmony all together.

"Okay that's enough of that." Ms. Eve say and she snaps her fingers and drops her positive smile. She walks over to the window and stares back at the students.

At first they all stare at her confused, but then they start to feel weird and are no longer focused on her, but on themselves. Izuku was the first to see it, he was getting…smaller! He seemed to be basically shrinking out of his close and he looked around realizing he wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room panicked…until they hit the point that they couldn't panic anymore…

* * *

That morning, All Might was a little late coming into work, but he still couldn't help but feel like it was going to be a good day. As he entered the school, he greeted one of the security guards that recently started.

"Good morning young lad!" All Might called out to him. He instantly stood up straighter and waved hard.

"G-Good morning, All Might sir!" It was beyond clear he was nervous to see All Might.

All Might laughs his mighty laugh before answering. "No need to be nervous friend! You'll do fine here!"

"T-Thank you sir!" the guard said and smiled warily "Oh by the way sir, someone was here to see you? She said she was Mr. Aizawa's substitute but I found that weird because I was informed that you'd cover for him. She said her name was Eve."

All Might turns to look at the guard before entering the elevator. "Eve? Where is she now?"

"I think she headed upstairs sir to your classroom. Sorry if I wasn't supposed to! I suck at this already." The guard started to mope.

"Cheer up friend! It's alright to make mistakes because we learn from them! Once again, you'll do great work here!" All Might said returning the smile to the gaurds face before letting the elevator doors close.

As the elevator went up, All Might thought about who this Eve person could be. The name sounded familiar he just didn't remember the face. But suddenly it came to him. He remembered dealing with someone years ago named eve. They were a villain! Realizing this, All Might's heart sped up as he took ou this phone and dialed Present Mic.

After a couple of rings, he answered. "YO!" he yelled into the phone with his screaming voice.

"Hizashi! No yelling right now! I need you to look up the villain by the name of Eve and tell me what you get, I'm in a hurry so I must go, please bring me info soon!" all might said quickly into the phone.

"You got it!" Present Mic responded and hung up. All Might had reached the floor of his class and he dashed to the room. When he made his way to the door, he was actually nervous to open it. What if something happened to the kids? Were they able to hold there own? Was this even the same Eve? Either way, All Might had no choice but to open the door.

However, when he did what he saw shocked him beyond belief. All of his students…were these tiny, little, babbling, drooling, crawling babies!

"Oh…my god." All Might said at the sight of them. So much for a good day. When he heard laughter he realized Eve was still in there, standing by the window. "Y-You!"

"That's right All Might! It is I! Eve! You remember a couple of years ago when you took me for a joke? Well look who's laughing now!" Eve said as he smiled menacingly. All Might walked towards her but she pointed to something in the corner. "Better not worry bout' me and more on these babies."

All Might looked to where she was pointing and his heart almost stopped. Baby Kaminari was on top of his desk sucking on one of his fingers. He spat and giggled as if everything was okay, but little did he know he was on the edge of his desk. If he were to lean back it could mean death for someone so young. The crazy part is that's exactly what he did. A fly had flown by kaminari and he was immediately fascinated by it. He reached his little chubby arms up which caused him to lean back.

Instantly, All Might was across the room, careful to avoid the other babies as he caught kaminari before he fell. Kaminari looked at All Might with a serious face for about five seconds before he started to clap and giggle again. All Might sighed but quickly tensed back up realizing that Eve was still a problem.

When he turned back around, Eve was gone. She must've gone threw one of the open windows and fled. This truly struck fear into All Might's heart. It wasn't that he didn't catch the villain just yet, but it was the fact that all of his beloved students could be stuck as babies for good. He looked all around at them as some giggled, some squealed, some napped, some figured out there quirks, and some just stared out into space.

"Oh boy…" was all All Might could mumble to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

All Might was still in shock with what was happening. He didn't want to believe that all of his students from 1-A were turned into cute little balls of love. But there they were; spitting, yelling, laughing, babbling and doing it all. It took All Might an hour to transfer all the children from the classroom to his dorm room without anyone noticing. The last thing he needed was an uproar.

But the first thing he needed was some help.

Once he was in his dorm room apartment, he texted Present Mic to bring him the information about Eve along with himself, Aizawa, and even Takeyuma (Mt. Lady) to his room. It was an hour later they arrived with all the paperwork and themselves.

"Hey All Mighty! What's goin on?" Yu stepped in and asked. It had been the first time she was in one of the door rooms at school. Next both, Aizawa and Yamada stepped in.

"All Might! I got the papers you wanted bro, but what are they for?" present mic asked with a big grin on his face. "You seem a bit stressed out! Is it because you're looking for a female friend and even though she's a villain this woman stands out to you like-"

"No Mic!" All Might interrupts him before he finishes his silly thought. "It's hard o explain…you see the things…I think you'd better look yourselves." All Might concludes and walks them towards his bedroom.

"I hope this is good, I wanted to sleep." Aizawa says as he follows them to the room.

"Come on! This is All Might we're talking about I'm sure he has a good reason for…" Yamada loses words when he enters the room and sees a bunch of babies sprawled out everywhere. "Woah…that is good."

Yu holds her breath and stares at the chidren with wide eyes. She can't believe her eyes, but for entirely for the wrong reasons. "Ooh my gosh All Might…they're so cuuuute, awwww! What's your name? What's your name cutieee!" She falls to her knees in front of baby tsuyu. Tsuyu immediately takes a liking to Yu and smiles at her. Before Yu knows it, tsuyu shoots her tongue out and it lands on Yu's cheek.

Yu stays there dumbfounded but All Might quickly goes over and removes tsuyu's tongue as he picks her up. He points at her and shakes his finger. "Noo, no licking. You know this!" he tells her and she giggles.

Aizawa walks over and looks at baby todoroki. He still has the burn mark on his face, but this baby is much more lively than the older todoroki. "So…you turned them into babies?"

"No! Of course not! That Eve woman did and I want to know if they can be turned back to normal. Careful Todoroki actually has really warm sneezes or-"

Before All Might could finish, Aizawa had the pleasure of figuring out himself that todoroki could sneeze ice bits which landed spreaded across aizawa's face. He quickly backed up and sighed.

"Sorry, I probably should've said soemthing sooner." All Might says and Presen Mic laughs.

"This is unbelievable!" he says and walks over to baby Bakugo who still has a mean scowl on his face. Present Mic rubs bakugo's cheek with one finger and bakugo closes his eyes at the feeling. "Surely all these babies don't have something going on with them right?"

"No I don't think so…but bakugo actually likes to play games so I wouldn't recommend-" Once again All Might tries to warn his friend but is cut off short when bakugo all of a sudden opens his eyes and quickly bites down hard on Yamada's thumb.

"Yikes!" he yells and tries to slowly pry bakugo off. When he does, he finger isn't bleeding but it hurts like hell. He looks back at bakugo who is now giggling like a baby should.

"Not only him but Kirishima and Ashido are biters too…just keep fingers away from them." All Might sighs. He walks over to the file that Present Mic had brought over.

When he opens it, he finds out all the information he needs.

 _Villain: Eve_

 _Age: 33_

 _Quirk: Youth_

 _Notes: Eve has still yet to be captured. She doesn't really inflict any real damage besides foolish revenge plots against anyone who disagrees with her. She also adores children and enjoys turning adults into them._

 _Quirk Note: If Eve gets anyone to say any word dealing with Youth and being young, she is able to turn you as young as she'd like. Fortunately, he quirk is only temporary and the victim will grow back into there original age after two weeks or so._

All Might closes the folder and sighs with relief. He's glad that the students will be turned back sooner or later, but he still can't believe Eve was really that childish to turn his students into babies. When he first dealt with her it wasn't much of a threat. He told her that he quirk could've bee used for something completely different from what she was doing, but she must've took his words the wrong wa and twisted them into something he didn't say. Either way, he needed to focus on the problem at hand. He still had babies and Eve was still wondering about somewhere. He put down the folder and scooped up the children on by one.

"Okay, so from what I read they'll slowly start to turn back into there regular age in two weeks, so in the meantime it would be greatly appreciated if you guys helped me out with them."

"So we gotta play daddy and mommy? This is going to be a pain. And we aren't telling the parents?" Aizawa asked as he started to pick up some of the kids too.

"No way! They'd go crazy seeing there child as a baby! This isn't that big of a deal, we can totally handle it ourselves!" present mic jumped in and picked up some of the cooing babies. The rest Yu managed to carry.

"Alright! So it's us four and these twenty kids, what could possibly go wrong." She smiled at All Might. "I'll tell some of the other heroes to look out for Eve and quickly bring her in."

"And I'll tell our loving principal that we're going to need some time off!" Present mic said.

All Might sighed out of relief. His friends were making his job twenty times easier. "Thanks for the help you guys, really."

Suddenly present mic shrieks and everyone looks over to him and sees that this time Kirishima has one of his fingers. "Okay, from here on I'm calling dibs on any baby that doesn't bite."


	3. Chapter 3

Outside of All Might's apartment, it was a beautiful peaceful day. From the looks of it, All Might assumed maybe today wouldn't be so bad. Little did he know these babies had no plans of making it easy.

They hadn't grown just yet but All Might assumed they would get into it soon. Present Mic and Mt. Lady had went out and found a way to rent twenty different cribs and bring them all to All Mights, thanks to Mt. Lady's charm and quirk. Aizawa had went and bought a bunch of baby food, tiny close, and diapers.

"That was the hardest thing I had to do in a while; everyone just kept staring at me." He said and present mic patted his back while he laughed.

The first thing they did that morning was a headcount. Baby Tenya was super fast crawler and can be anywhere in seconds. Next they applied diapers to everyone. Some babies were easy while others, not so much. Baby izuku was very cooperative when All Might put on his diaper; he spat and cooed as he looked at All Might with his big round eyes the whole time. On the other hand, baby toru wasn't easy at all. Aizawa was left to put her diaper on but it was so hard to even find her. He could definitely hear that she was still in the apartment by the sound of her high pitched squeals, but it was such a challenge to find her seeing she moved a mile a minute and she was invisible. Finally he found her sitting on the counter in the kitchen, banging on a pot with a wooden spoon.

Later they fed them, which wasn't a picnic. Aizawa had bought one high chair so all the babies had to take turns. Mt. Lady lined them up and gave them little servings of grapes while they waited. One by one, Present Mic would feed them quickly as possible. Only a few of them let there quirks get in the way. For example, while feeding kaminari, Mic had to be careful; whenever little kaminari's mouth came in contact with the spoon, it would actually send a wave threw the spoon shock present mic a bit where his hand was at the end. At first it was no big deal, but then it started to hurt. A similar problem happened with kirishima. Whenever he'd eat from the spoon, he'd end up chomping a piece of it off in the process. All Might would have to hold open kirishima's mouth while present mic fished for the remaining of the spoon. Baby Bakugo was also a problem, but only because he kept screaming and shoving the spoon away from him. Present mic eventually had to pretend the spoon was a bridge falling for bakugo to eat.

After feeding time, the pro hero's didn't know what to do because all of the children went berserk. They were full of so much energy that they couldn't help but yell, spit, laugh, and touch each other as they played. Baby tenya chased around Baby Uraraka, Baby Yuga was giggling as he was being licked and pecked by both tsuyu and tokoyami. Baby todoroki was sucking at the TV remote and was leaving spit all over it. Momo fought with Izuku over a figurine All Might had while little sato and koda watched clapping. Toru was back up on the counter again banging on a pot and was on the verge of fallng off until Aizawa once again ran over and took her off.

"Wow these are some difficult babies." Yu sighed as she slumped down on the couch. She tensed up realizing she didn't look to see if any of them were on the couch but she eased up feeling there was nothing under her.

"Tell me about it, it's none stop with this one!" Aizawa said as he sat down next to Mt. Lady with Toru in his hands. To her, it looked like eraserhead was holding nothing in his hands with a diaper floating. "Oi, you! Cut it out you're the main one making this hard for me!" he yelled to toru only to receive giggles and claps. She reached to hold his face but he backed up a bit.

When Yamada sat down, it was jiro who decided to crawl up to him. She sat next to him on the couch and just stared at him for a moment while he stared back. He wasn't exactly sure with what she wanted so he raised a brow at her. Suddenly she started to chuckle a bit before babbling a tune as if she was singing a song. "Woah! Now that's impressive!" Yamada yelled before clapping along to her little sweet tune.

"How can we get them to stoop?" Yu asked and she was clearly tired and getting a headache.

All Might looked around, there wsnt so much that he could do for babies in his adult dorm. It was usually just him and some old friends that would hang out here. He knew he'd have to look into new activities tomorrow but right now he noticed that todoroki was still gumming at the remote. He quickly walked over to him and slowly removed the TV remote from todoroki; he was pleased to see that instead of crying, little shoto went to play with yuga, tsuyu, and tokoyami. All Might switched on his TV and scrolled through the channels. When he seen nothing was grabbing the attention of the infants, he continued to scroll. Five channels later he found a channel that was showing a musical play on heros. All Might was going to switch again but he noticed that the toddlers all started to raise their eyes to look that screen. Seconds later they all crawled into a little ball to watch the musical on the screen, except for jiro who crawled onto Presents Mic's head, and toru who rested on Aizawa's shoulder.

All Might took a seat in the middle of his friends and sighed. "This should keep them calm for a while." He said and looked at all the silent children.

"This is pretty calming." Present mic said as he adjusted to the girl on his head.

"Yeah, hopefully it'll stay this way until there bedtime." Yu said and relaxed in the couch as well as All Might and aizawa.

There was five minutes of full peace until baby izuku turned his little head. He looked up threw his dark green curls as searched for something. His eyes landed on All Might and he cooed in delight. It took All Might a moment to realize the child crawling towards him and away from the group of his baby friends.

"W-What's wrong my boy?" All Might asked little izuku as he crawled up All Might's leg. Once he reached the top, he scooted himself into All might's lap and hugged him while watching the TV. All Might smiled and patted Izuku on his head and he hummed in return. It was a nice moment for him, until his two obvious friends started to "aww" at the sight.

"He's so preciousss!" Mt. Lady says and present mike nods.

"Of course he would go to you." Aizawa smirks.

All Might chuckles a bit. "I guess you're right. This young one is going to be such an amazing person…as will they." All say causing his friends to notice the little herd of babies crawling at them.

"Jeez! That feels like tiny worms!" Present mic shriek referring to the children's fingers as some of them climbed up his lap. He didn't have a good relationship with insects thanks to koda.

All of the babies picked someone to climb up at random. Once they reached the top, they all found somewhere comfortable to wedge themselves into and watch the TV. About around three or more kids found a way to rest on each hero's lap, arms, and shoulders each. Present Mic thought it would be cute to take a picture of the students now. He could show them later how well behaved they were and how amazing this was. He angled the camera to where he'd get everyone in the shot and he made a big grin along with Mt. lady as he took the shot. When everyone turned over to look it, the all we satisfied.

They turned towards the TV and hummed while smiling. The day was tough but too tough.

The night shift was what was really tough.

All three hero's were unfortunately awake in the middle of night, due to the fact that there wasn't a single baby who wasn't crying his or her little heart out, especially izuku. It started a little after an hour the heros put the babies to sleep, when izuku woke up and started to bawl softly. At first All Might thought about how izuku fell asleep in his arms, and now he's just a little confused and upside that he's in a crib; he would fall back to sleep in no time. But then no time turned to seconds, then minutes, to hours. Baby Izuku had not stopped crying, in fact he got nothing but louder. Soon the rest of the babies woke up from the disturbance and started to cry, even baby bakugo, who never cried. Soon all three of the heros were up meeting back on the couch again as the babies sobbed.

"All Miiiight." Mt. Lady whines.

"Please get you kid." Present Mic asks with no enthusiasm. He was all for beying loud, but this was a noise not even he can take. All Might looks at him confused.

"Who's says that's my kid?" All Might asks embarrassed. The three heros give him a face that asks him if he's serious. All Might grunts and gets up.

He heads to the room where all the children are and once he walks in he walks in he's hit by the sound of shrieks and cries. He looks through the babies and spots little izuku, who is indeed crying the hardest. He walks over to him and gently picks up the tear driven child.

"Sshhh, izuku." All Might whispers to the baby. "Calm down, it's alright my boy. For I am here." Izuku slowly stops crying and even though his eyes are clouded from all the crying, he opens them to look at All Might. All Might gives izuku a smile as he wipes his wet face. Izuku slowly starts to smile and giggle, despite all the ruckus in the back.

He was just glad to see his All Might.

"Gaaapppppht, pa!" izuku cooed and even though All Might was entranced by izuku's beauty, he did managed to catch the last part of what izuku said.

"Pa" All Might repeated back to to izuku and he earned laughter because of it. All Might grinned and walked back to his friends still struggling to block out the noise.

"This one was the trouble maker." All Might reported holding up izuku as he cooed. "The rest of them are slowly calming down but could you guys just rock them so they sleep faster?"

Present mic jumped to his feet and headed towards the room as the others followed. "Anything to make this noise stop."

Thirty five minutes later, All Might managed to woo izuku to sleep, Yamada sung a lullaby, and aizawa and Yu shushed all the children to sleep. When there was peace and quiet, all the teachers looked into each other half lidded red eyes. Suddenly Yamada took out his phone and angled it so himself, other heros, and the babies could be in the photo he was taking. When he snapped it, he swiped his phone back in forth to compare the photo from earlier. One was real bright with smile all over eveyone's face. In another photo the room is dark with red eyes and no smile on every hero. Only people who are smiling in both are the babies.

"Huh, stay young." Present mic huffed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning no one had gotten up on time. The heroes were still extremely tired from all the crying that took place tonight. Even the babies weren't waking All Might up with their cries for attention. Everything seemed to be all right as All Might snoozed away on such a peaceful lazy weekend morning.

That was until the loud voice of the one and only Present Mice echoed throughout the apartment. "WOAH!" he boomed instantly waking the other heroes up. All Might groaned as he rolled over removing hair from his face. His only question was why was his dear friend so obnoxious when he didn't have to be? Then, a thought that yamada was actually yelling for a reason came up in All Might's head, so he quickly got up rushed to the children's room and saw his friend standing with a coffee mug in his hand.

"What is it? Is it the children? Are they hurt?!" All Might asked still half awake.

"Y-yea, they're fine, I guess….it's just…" Present Mic trails off as he points to the babies with his mug. When All Might turns his head he notices all the babies are standing up in there cribs and they've actually…gotten bigger!

"Oh wow…" All Might huffs out and walks over to them. They immediately start to rub there little eyes and babble at the sight of All Might walking towards them. Of course, the children were holding on the rails of there cribs for support and they hadn't grown too much at all, but it was still a start. Even there little babbles were clear enough to tell they were clearly trying to speak. Little Izuku went the craziest seeing All Might. He started to giggle and wiggle his little legs as All Might reached out and picked him up. At the same moment the other two heroes came in and all might turned to them.

"They've grown, this means that they really will be okay in two weeks or more." Aizawa says watching All Might bounce little izuku up and down.

"Awww, they're even trying to speak!" Yu says and turns to the nearest baby, which is kirishima. He stares at her in delight as she makes funny faces at him. "Aww such a precious little boy with your sharp teeth! Yes you are! Can you sayyy Lady? Can you say Mount lady?"

Kirishima giggles and rocks back and forth in his crib. "Gaaah! PPPppht, daaaa!" he squeals and even though it isn't exactly her name, Mt. Lady rubs his cheek in appreciation and he holds her hand.

"Alright, I guess we should start feeding them." All Might says and puts little izuku back in his crib. When he turns away from him, izuku's eyes immediately fill with tears and he starts whimpering.

"Awww, look All Might he misses you already!" Present Mic says.

It was indeed cute, but it went south the minute izuku started to really cry and scream. It was like a shriek no one saw coming and it was clearly bothering the other infants too. One by one they all began to shriek and cry and Present Mic shuddered.

"Oh God, yeah he really really misses you, now could you please pick him up?!" Present Mic yelled over the babies as he crushes his mug in his hand by accident. The heroes cover there ears as All Might quickly walks back over to little izuku and picks him up.

"It's okay, it's okay. All Might's gonna protect you little one, no more tears." All Might hushed izuku quietly and the baby wiped his face on All Mights shirt. He then looked up and giggled.

"Gyaahaa! Pa!" izuku chirped and the rest of the babies slowly started to notice izuku had stopped crying. Soon enough they all followed and started to giggle and spit again.

"Holy crap, it's like midoriya is there leader." Present Mic said in amazement.

"Hm," All Might agreed and looked down at the miracle in his arms. "Strong little midoriya, but also sensitive little midoriya."

Izuku squeals in delight and bring both his hands up and presses them to All Mights cheeks."Awwww!" Present Mic and Mt. Lady hum together while aizawa sighs.

"I'm gonna go get some baby clothes…and more diapers." He said before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Later that morning, All Might and Mt. lady gave all the children baths. When aizawa returned, they dressed them in the clothes best suited to them and brushed there little heads of hair (except for koda, he received a tummy tickle instead.) Feeding them after wasn't that bad of a process but Mt. Lady came up with the idea of marking off how tall everyone was so that they could take note on the growth. All Might didn't know that she was going to use his bedroom wall for this, but at the same time he didn't mind.

Present Mic, All Might, and aizawa lined the babies up and sent them one by one over to Mt. Lady. Instead of letting them crawl, they tested how good there legs were by havind them walk over with the help of aizawa. He'd let them hold one of his fingers as they slowly walked there way to Yu who gave them an encouraging smile to help push them forward. The last child to get marked was kirishima and Yu's face lit up.

"I've been waiting for you the longest! Come on baby! Come to Mt. Lady!" She squealed as she opened her arms to welcome him. Kirishima held onto aizawa's finger but once he saw the funny face that Yu's made for him he squeals and lets go, taking off on his own. Both aizawa and Yu gasp at the fact that he's the first to walk on his own! When Kirishima starts to move a little quicker and trips, they both gasp again out of fear this time. They both lunge at him to save him but kirishima balances himself out and continues to walk to the face he's come to love. When he reaches her, he is snatched up in her arms.

"Yaaayyyy! Oh my gooosh I'm so proud of youuu! You did it kirishima!" she says with a swollen heart. He giggles at her and rest his hands on her face like izuku did to all might. "Now can you say Mount Lady? Mooouuunnt, Llllaaddyyy."

Mt. lady tries to mouth the words as best she can to kirishima, bit she only gets a confused head turn from him instead. She sighs and smiles at him. "That's alright sweet heart, we'll try again another time!"

She lets him go play and she looks over that the wall where the measurements are with the other heroes. Of course the lines were extremely low but out of all of them, Shoji was the tallest while Mineta was the shortest. The rest of them fit in between the lines and there heights were marked with different colors along with there names so they could know who was who. All the heroes sigh and look at one another.

"That was fun…so now what?" Present Mic asks.

"Yeah we can't exactly do what we did yesterday, I think I'll die of boredom." Yu threw in and All Might looked around.

He didn't exactly know what there was to do when it came to kids. He's never had a child before and barely clung to one how he's clung to izuku. He wasn't sure what there interest was or hobbies at such an age. Baby tokoyami might like looking at birds, but little koda won't want to watch the bugs get eaten. Todoroki seemed was a real calm baby so he wouldn't mind seeing something calm and relaxing, but bakugo was a loud energetic one so they wouldn't want to do the same thing.

Suddenly a commercial on All Might's TV went on and he watched. It was a commercial for a new show that took place on a farm with a family trying to survive. At that moment, All Might had an idea.

"Let's go to the zoo."

* * *

Before heading to the zoo, All Might purchased four strollers that allowed him to push five babies in each. In All Might's stroller, there was Uraraka, Tenya, Bakugo, tsuyu and of course Izuku. In Mt. Lady's there was kirishima, kaminari, sero, mineta, and yuga. In Present Mic's, there was jiro, todoroki, momo, ashido, and tokoyami. In the last stroller, which was Eraserheads there was sato, koda, shoji, toru, and ojiro. Each baby seemed quite consent with there supervisor. All Might was a little worried about the fact of bakugo and izuku sitting together, but since both boys seemed to be fine with it, all might paid no mind. Once they were in the zoo, the heroes exchanged glances to each other to signal everything was good.

"Okay, so we'll split up and meet back here in three hours. That should be plenty of excitement for them." Aizawa stated and the rest nodded with him.

"Agreed."

"No prooob!"

"YEA! You got it!"

And just like that they were off.

Mt. Lady knew she really wanted these babies to have fun, so she took them to the farm petting zoo first. There they saw goats, sheep, cows, horses, pigs, and more. Sero and kaminari took immediate like to a pig they found. They took turns at tugging at its curly tail and giggled about it as if it was the best thing in the world. It brought joy to Mt. Lady's heart when she noticed kirishima kept looking up at her to make sure she was still there watching.

Next she showed yuga how to feed a cow. At first she gave him a cracker, assuming he'd give it right to the large animal but instead, he started to lick it himself before shoving it in his mouth. The rest of the children squealed and clapped as Yu quickly rused to retrieve the cracker from little yuga. When she took it out, she sighed before throwing it away and handing mineta a new one this time. At first mineta was planning on doing the same thing but when the cow started to slowly walk in his direction, he realized it needed the cracker more than he did.

"T-Taa!" Mineta chirped and he extended his hand for the creature to eat out of. The cow took in mineta's entire tiny hand and when he released it, there was nothing but a whole lot of spit. Mineta looked at his hand completely fascinated. Of course he's seen his own siliva but never so much from someone else, he himself was usually categorized as the messiest. Yuga looked at mineta's hand and started to kick and laugh. He thought it was hilarious, until the same cow turned over to him and licked him across the face. Yuga froze from shock as well as the other children, but they soon started to laugh at yuga's confused stunned face.

Yu couldn't help but giggle as she pushed them to their next destination.

* * *

Aizawa sighed heavily as he looked around for the right attraction to bring his studens. He realizes he was put with most of the quiet calm kids, except for toru. He decided maybe the birds exhibit would be good. When entering the area where most birds were kept, Aizawa was surprised to see there were over thirty different types of birds located in one spot.

"Well, look at that." He said to himself and noticed that the babies had suddenly gone quiet. When he looked down, he noticed that they were just as fascinated as he was. There were so many birds flying left to right and all sorts of birds too. There were eagles, robins, falcons, owls, bats, macaws, and so much more. Shoji used his quirk to look at two birds at once. He chuckled at the birds beaks and how they had feathers, and for that aizawa ruffled his hair. It was cute and yet amazing these kids new how to use there quirks so soon. Ojiro was snuggling with his own tail as he watched the bigger birds like eagles and falcons fly. It was clear by his face that he wasn't bothered by the birds, he just had a thrill he never really felt before and that was okay.

"Hey there little guys!" a man with the zoo's logo on his suit walked up to the children and crouched down to there level. Aizawa watched him carefully as he pulled out a round shaped object out of his pocket and held it out to the kids. Aizawa calmed down when he realized it was just an egg.

"You guys are cute! So you're going to be the first to see the new egg we've discovered in the crane's nest! This egg is different from the others so we're going to run some test and see if this will be a very special bird. You cuties probably have no idea what I'm talking about but isn't the egg pretty?" the man held the egg closer as the babies cooed and stared in amusement.

The egg sure was pretty. Most eggs would be white or light brown, but this one had a purplish glow to it. It most certainly was a special egg. The man laughed along with the giggling babies before he turned to toru.

"How about you little one? I know we can't see you but you see us! How do you feel about the egg?" the man held the egg closer hoping to get a laugh out of toru. For a moment no one knew what was happening because toru went silent. Unfortunately, the man didn't expect the egg to magically leave his hand, get closer to Toru, and then completely disappear. While the zookeeper was frozen in confusion, aizawa panicked realizing that toru had picked up the egg and put it in her mouth; no wonder they couldn't see it.

Aizawa quickly came around in front of toru and looked for her mouth. When he found it he softly but quickly pried it open and luckily the egg wasn't harmed, just a little coded with spit. She hadn't fully developed her teeth so she couldn't bite the egg. Quickly aizawa retrieved the egg and wiped it a bit before handing it back to the man.

"Sorry about that, I guess she feels hungry." Aizawa said and the zookeeper chuckled.

"She's adorable, it's no problem at all. Good Bye little buddies!" the man said and got up waving goodbye. The infants clapped and babbled to him until he was gone. From the direction of toru's voice, aizawa could tell she was looking right up at him.

"You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?" he asked and she kicked around and sung a sweet toon.

"Bllaah! Zawaaa!" she said and aizawa knew exactly what she was trying to say. He couldn't help but bend down and ruffle her hair. She held his hand and cooed softly.

"Yep, that's me." Aizawa said and he went back to pushing the stroller towards the next area of the zoo.

* * *

"Come on babies! Let me here what you wanna do!" Yamada said as he pushed his stroller full of active babies. Todoroki was playing in momo's hair while she sucked her thumb. Ashido and tokoyami were practically jumping in there seats, while jiro was just staring up at yamada while baby singing her little made up song.

Yamada looked around his area and saw there was plenty to do. "Let's go look at these guys!" he said and headed towards the giraffe habitat. Once he was in front of the creatures the babies immediately looked up to see the giraffes face. Ashido slowly started to giggle and hey all slowly started to follow. Yamada wondered wha was possibly so funny about giraffes, but when he saw ashido point up to him, he got it. The giraffes neck clearly reminded them of yamada's long hair and how it stands up perfectly. Yamada grunted as the babies continued to laugh.

"Alright, alright you little boogers. Let's check out something else." Yamada said and took them to a different area. he eventually saw the habitat where the hyenas lived and stopped there. The babies were pretty content watching the hyenas hop around and play with each other. Present mic honestly found it kind of boring, until one of the hyenas made a sound that sounded just like laughter.

"Heh." He chuckled lightl at he sound and when the hyena did it again he chuckled harder. "Ha, ha, ha!"

Eventually as the hyenas continued to laugh, he continued to try and mimic there sound, unaware that jiro was listening to him. "Wha! Ha, ha, wha!" she tried to mimic yamada and he was delighted to see she was getting in on the action.

"Ha ha ha!" He would laugh and she would laugh back "Wha! Ha, Gha!" in a high pitched voice. A couple of eyes were on them but yamada was just happy to see jiro was able to make fun out of anything like he was. The other babies watched in delight as started to copy both jiro and yamada.

"Gah, wha, aa!"

"Baaa! Ha!

"Ha, haaa, ha!"

Yamada laughed at how amazing they were and ruffled all there little heads. "Good job everyone!" he said and started to push the stroller towards there next attraction. As yamada thought about where he could go next, he noticed the gift shop that had plenty of stuff in it. When he saw clothing, he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Hey, jiro." He said as he bent down next to her. She turned to him and placed her hand on his nose. "Looks like we're going shopping darling!"

* * *

The first place all might took his set of kids was to the wild cats den. When they entered the section, of course everyone was amazed to see All Might with a stroller holding five babies in it, but All Might was more amazed with the cheetahs, jaguars pumas, and other cats. He doesn't remember the last time he went to the zoo. He decided to enjoy it while he could, especially for the children. He walked over to the lion exhibit and watched as he mightiest lion hoped up on the biggest rock.

All Might watched the kids to make sure they weren't frightened. So far, they were clearly unimpressed. They silently stares at the lion sucking on there fingers. All Might frowns at the disinterest, but when the lion begins to growl he looks up. The lion suddenly roars a ferocious roar and everyone around starts to clap, even All Might. He looks back down at the infants and is delighted when he sees them squeal in amusement and babble. Little Bakugo is the one mostly impressed, with a little grin on his face he tries to imitate the lions roar. He turns to baby izuku and does the same thing. When little izuku hides his face in his hands, All Might tenses up but when izuku suddenly starts to laugh and bakugo follows, he relaxes.

Next up was the rainforest section. Here, tsuyu saw tree frogs that stuck there tongue out just like her and she squealed at the sight. She mimicked the frogs and shot her tongue at little tenya who tried to use his stubby fingers to remove the foreign object as he grunted. When Tsuyu did the same thing to Uraraka, uraraka giggled and played with tsuyu's smiley tongue until All Might stopped them.

The last exhibit they decided to visit was the killer whale's. All Might thought it would be cool to watch it swim freely instead of jumping through hoops so brought the children to the underwater section of the tank, where everyone watches the whale swim in its usual pattern. Baby tenya, uraraka, tsuyu, and izuku were all fascinated by the huge creature and cooed very quietly as they watched it swim.

One thing All Might noticed, was that little bakugo wasn't have as much fun as the rest of them. In fact, he looked scared more than anything. I guess the big black and white creature was just a pretty animal to them, but to bakugo it was something much bigger and scarier. All Might felt terrible at the sight of baby bakugo as his lip quivered and his eyes became watery. Who would've known someone so deadly could even get scared, but of course, right now he was a baby. All Might decided it might've been time to go but when izuku turns to bakugo who's now silently crying, he waits a moment. Izuku took his hand out of his mouth and placed it on bakugo's face and cooed. It was almost like he was telling him something because bakugo looked right back at him and giggled a bit. Soon they were both drooling while playing with each other. All Might had let them continue to tire themselves out, and eventually they did.

Izuku rested his head on bakugo's stomach as bakugo slouched right over little midoriya. They both continued to watch the whales swim in peace with sleepy eyes as the rest of the children hum. All Might sighs and focuses back on the whales.

"This was a day well spent." He mumbles to himself.

* * *

Later, all the teachers and heroes regrouped and decided it was time to go home. The day was nearly over and everyone was exhausted. On the ride home, everyone was curious as to why yamada was holding so many bags. It was clear that he went to the gift shop, it just wasn't clear what he bought. However he wouldn't tell any of the other heroes, he sung it was a surprise until they got back to All Might's.

When they returned home, all the babies received baths, tomato soup for dinner and an hour of TV before All Might decided it was bed time. Before he could usher them to bed, yamada stepped in with his bags.

"Wait wait wait! Check it out!" he said and he dumped a pile of clothes on the couch. When the heroes looked closer, they noticed they were all animal onsies! "Ta-daaaa!"

"…Why'd you get these?" aizawa asked and present mic shoved him.

"You jerk, I thought they'd be cute on them! See? They're all different animals, pick the baby you think best fits with it!"

So, the heroes decided to go through with yamada's little idea and they dressed the babies accordingly.

Kaminari was a kangaroo.

Mineta was a mouse.

Ashido was a unicorn.

Bakugo was of course a dragon.

Momo was cat.

Shoji was a bat.

Tsuyu was of course a tree frog.

Kirishima was a dog.

Shoto was a polar bear.

Jiro was a hyena.

Tokoyami was an eagle.

Yuga was a flying squirrel.

Tenya was a cheetah.

Uraraka was a guinea pig.

Toru was a rabbit.

Koda was a grizzly bear.

Sero was an ostrich.

Sato was a lizard.

Ojiro was lemur.

Yamada noticed an All Might onesie and there would be one child beyond happy to wear it, so as the other boys and girls played and snuggled in there new pajamas, izuku crawled around in his All Might suit like crazy. There were some points where he would get up and speed walk until he felt unbalanced and went back on his knees. All Might laughed a mighty laugh as he watched little izuku go.

"Keep it up my boy! You'll get there, I know you will!" he boomed causing izuku to move faster.

"Awwww they're so cuuute!" Yu squealed and kirishima waddled up to her in his dog suit. "Aren't you the cutest puppy I've ever seeeen! Yes you-"

"Mooon Lada! Lada! Lada!" Kirishima shouted as he wrapped his arms around Mt. Lady's leg and squeezed. Yu was speechless. She didn't actually believe that he would try to learn on his own how to say her name. It brought tears to her eyes and she bent down to pick the child up and jump with him in her arms.

"Geez Yu, are you crying?" Aizawa asked.

"I-I'm not exactly crying! But this is amazing! I'm so proud of hiiiiim! Maybe one day that little one who's fond of you will learn to say your name." Yu pouted to aizawa and returned back to showering kirishima in affection, which he was loving.

Aizawa suddenly felt something heavy at his leg and looked down. A bunny suit that looked like it had nothing in it was sitting on his left foot. From the way the suit was positioned, it was clear Toru was looking up at him, giggling. He remembered the moment that they had earlier.

"Yup, maybe she will." He said and smirked at toru who clapped her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning All Might had woken up to the sound of soft whimpers. When he realized who they were coming from he hopped out of bed quickly and ran towards the room next door. The cries were slowly becoming louder when All Might reached the room. When he saw Izuku take a deep breath, he quickly lunged towards the crib knowing the biggest wail was about to come.

Before anything could happen, All Might scooped up izuku in his hands. "Got you!" All Might said with a heavy sigh but he grinned once izuku stopped his threat.

All Might immediately noticed that little izuku looked a little more fitted in his All Might pj's and was heavier than before. The child looked at him with big eyes and squealed in delight. "All Might! All Might!"

All Might was beyond shocked at izuku's words. He could talk…he could actually talk! All Might was too stunned to notice the rest of the children waking up. They all stood up in there cribs and rubbing there eyes.

"All Might…Milk…please." Todoroki said in a low sleepy voice.

"I want milk too, milk too!" Momo said rubbing her cheeks.

"Where's zawa?" Toru said and from the rumbling of her crib, All Might could see she was clearly moving around looking for Aizawa.

"Uuuh…Hold on sweet child, I'll get him." All Might said to toru as he began to put izuku back into the crib. Immediately izuku latched onto All Might's shirt and refused to let him leave without him, so All Might let him out of the crib and on the floor. He started to walk away and looked behind him to see if the little boy was following him and sure enough, he was. He was walking perfectly fine with a huge smile on his face and All Might was amazed. He looked at the rest of the children and realized that they could probably all talk and walk just fine.

They were really growing up before there eyes. All Might also realized they probably were too big for cribs now. He left the room to find his friends.

All Might stopped in the living room where his friends were camping out. They haven't really gone home in days because they wanted to take care of the children just as much as All Might did, and he was grateful for that. Now he was wondering what there reactions would be to the children's growth.

"Hey, Shota…" All Might lightly tapped his friend who slowly woke up. "Uh, one of the kids want to see you."

Aizawa stretched out his arms as he sat up straight. "Hm? And who would that b-"

Aizawa was cut off short when he noticed the small figure standing next to All Might. His eyes widened in surprise noticing it was little midoriya with wide smile as he leaned against all might. "Hi!" the boy cooed and Aizawa waved to him and looked back at his friend.

"Yea…they're kinda growing, fast."

Aizawa sighs and rubs his head as he stands. "Then I think I know which one you said wanted me." He says and walks to the room where the children are. Before following him, All Might woke up the his other friends.

"Uuugh what giiives, Toshinoriii I'm…oh my gosh." Yu's eyes went wide when she saw izuku and he giggled. "If you're bigger and walking, that means…*gasp* my sweet kirishima must be the same way!" Mt. Lady quickly hopped up and ran to the childrens room. Yamada sighed and followed along with All Might.

"Wow, look at them!" Yamada said once he's inside with everyone else. He walks from child to child obvserving them. "Look at you tenya! Kaminari! Ashido! And of course young Jiroooo!" he shouted as he let them out of there cribs. Once jiro was let out she jumped around a bit before tugging at Yamada's leg for him to jump with him.

"Mic!" She yelled up to him and he laughed.

"Guys this is great! Now we're able to talk to them! What do ya think Yu...Yu?" When there was no response, Yamada looked at her but she was too busy scanning through the babies and letting them out of there cribs while she looked for a specific little boy. When she came upon him, she squealed.

"Hi Mount Lady! Hi!" kirishima bounced in excitement and reached his arms out to get lifted out of his crib. Yu immediately picked him up and swung him around in her arms.

"Ooooh hi my little red riot! How did you sleep?! Look at you, you must be at least six by now! This is amaziiing!" She swings him around in delight and he laughs and holds her tight.

"Hey, no favorites." Aizawa says without looking at her.

Mount lady stops swinging kirishima but still keeps him in her arms. She rests him on her hip and they both pout at aizawa. "I'm not picking out favorites, I have equal love for all these babies! If anything it's Eijiro who's decided I'm his favorite! Isnt that right my little riot?" She says turning back to kirishima. He sucks is thumb and snuggles into her. "And you're talking about me having favorites?! What do you call what you're doing right now?!"

Both All Might and Yamada look over to aizawa who is next to an empty crib. They realize it's actually toru still in there because the crib is shaking and aizawa is holding something in his hand which is most likely toru's.

"Zawa Zawa! I've missed you! Let's play, playyy!" toru shouts and bounces. Slowly a huge smile pops up on his face and it shocks his fellow heroes.

"Sure little one, let's get you out of here first." Aizawa says and picks up toru. She immediately squeals and throws herself onto aizawa causing him to fall back. He laughs and hoists her up in the air and catches her. "You've gotten awfully strong overnight."

"Yea! Strong like zawa!" she says and giggles as he holds her. Aizawa laughs but his whole face drops when he sees yamada with his phone out giggling crazily.

"Oh my gosh this is too cute. Don't worry shota, I'll keep all the pictures and send them to you now." Yamada began to send aizawa the photos, except when he looked back at his friend he was paralyzed seeing aizawa's red eyes with the deadliest glare. Toru had also gone still and he assumed she must've following her zawa and glaring at him too. "Heh-heh, or I could just delete the rest of them from my phone."

"Anywayyy, it's time to get to work my friends!" All Might threw his arms up and izuku mimicked his every move. "If they can walk and talk, then surely they must be little geniuses too! Let us test it after breakfast!"

* * *

After feeding all of the children, it was time to test there brain power. All of the children were lined up in rows of four and the heroes sat in front of them. Each one held a board in there hands.

"Okay children, today we're going to do some problems. They're going to be really easy but also try your best! Go beyond! Plus Ultra!" All Might smiled his heroic smile and kids like izuku, tenya, and uraraka nodded there little heads and clapped there hands in anticipation. Kids like bakugo, jiro, and ashido groaned.

"Geez dude, take it down a couple notches, they aren't going to get too excited." Yamada chuckles.

Mt. Lady pulls out a little box of milk candy and dangles it in front of them. "Aaand when you participate you'll get one sweet treat, okay loves?" She says and all the children hum while staring at the candy box.

"You stand corrected." Aizawa says and begin to write something on his board with his marker. He then turns it towards the kids and there faces immediately drop. "Now, what's twenty-eight times eleven?"

All the kids stare at him in silence. Mineta and sero cock there heads to the side and start thinking about if they can even count to twenty-eight. Izuku begins to whimper a bit because he doesn't even know what "times" means yet. All the children start to worry that they're all going to be failures and not get candy.

Yu swats Aizawa over his head with her board. "What's wrong with you?! They're just children!"

"Come on shota something easier than that!" yamada whines and aizawa sighs.

"Alright alright fine." He wipes his board and rights a new problem. One that's much simpler. He shows it to them and they all perk up. "What's two plus one."

Tenya bounces up. "Three! It's three!" he says and All Might and Yamada clap for him.

"Good job, tenya!" Mount lady says and hands him a candy. She begins to write something on her board. She turns it to the children excitingly. They all giggle when they see she drew little seashells. "My turn! If I have five seashells and I give kirishima here two, how many will I have left?"

"Three! It's three again!" Tenya hops up again yelling with his candy in his mouth. The other kids are entertained by him and start to clap. Mount lady giggles and pats his head while handing him another candy.

"Good job, tenya. You're doing great but let's give someone else a shot now okay?"

"Okay, mount ladyyy!" he says back and sucks on his second candy. All Might was starting to feel like he'd receive the most candy today.

"Okay My turn! What's five plus five?!" Yamada shouts. Todoroki, Uraraka, and kirishima hop up.

"Ten!" they all shout together. They immediately get candy tossed to them.

"Good job my sweeties!" Yu says.

"Okay what about five minus five?" Yamada yells again.

Jiro, Izuku, and toru stand this time. "Zero!"

"Good!" Aizawa, All Might, and Yamada shout and then stare at each other. All three children laugh at their faces and suck on the candy the received.

"Okay, everyone together!" All Might says and all the children stand while knocking into each other but holding on to one another to keep balance. "Three plus three?"

"Six" The children yell and were all handed candy.

"Seven!" a voice says by itself. The heroes scan the students to see who said it, but there was no reaction from any of the kids so they pretended they didn't hear it.

"Eight plus three?" Mt. lady ask.

"Eleven!" the kids yell again throwing there arms up, but once again one voice stood out.

"Eighteen!"

"Eighteen?" Aizawa asked and looked through the kids but no one stood out. The teachers gave each other a look before continuing. "Thirteen minus two?"

"Cheesecake!" the voice said again. This time, the children gave in. Izuku was the first to start laughing, and then bakugo, then koda, and eventually they all fell to the floor and started giggling.

All except Kaminari, who seemed to be the ring leader. He stood tall and laughed at his own comments.

The teachers sighed and smiled at him. All Might chuckled, picked him up and sat him on his lap. "You've always been a class clown at heart, haven't you son?"

Kaminari giggled and swung his legs with a huge smile across his face. "Yea, hehe! I knew the answers, I just like making people laugh! See? Three plus nine is twelve, fourteen minus six is eight, and twenty-eight times eleven is three hundred and eight! I counted during class!"

All four heroes stared down at the child in All Mights lap with wide eyes.

"Woah" Yamada says and the rest of them are too shocked to talk.

It was clear that Tenya would be receiving the most candy, but it was now clear that he wasn't the only little genius in the class.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long to update, i have alooot of work to do but don't worry this stories nowhere near over just yet!**


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days had gone by and everything was pretty good. The children were too big for the cribs so Yamada went to return them and they all shared All Might's guest bedroom. At night, all the children were basically quiet and peaceful. The heroes got to sleep a good seven hours before they had to be back up entertaining there temporary children.

But for some reason, some children had an issue sleeping tonight. All Might was the first to find out. Usually all might is able to fall fast asleep and he'd stay knocked out cold unless he felt something was wrong. Once he heard the sound of tiny feet walking across his hard wood floors, he knew something was up. He woke himself up wondering what it could've been, or who it could've been.

"This is new." All Might said to himself. He sat up in his best and looked at his door. he could see a shadow under it and it was too small to be any of his friends. He yawned knowing it was a kid who was up. "I already see your little feet, who is that? Come on in."

At first it was silent, but little izuku pushed open All Might's door. "Of course." All Might said to himself with a grin. He had to admit, little izuku was a handful, but he was still fun to be around and raise.

"All Might…" izuku cooed and rubbed his eyes while he yawned. He was in a new All might onesie and little booties for his feet.

"What's wrong my boy, did you have a nightmare?" All might asked as he crawled out of bed and walked over to izuku.

Izuku shook his head. "I'm tired."

"Then let's go back to sleep."

"But we can't, we wanna go to bed but it's hard." Izuku says as he yawns again.

All Might finds izuku adorable like this, but he tilts his head in confusion. "We?"

Suddenly, All Might sees two heads pop out of the corner of the doorframe. Little todoroki steps out with only boxers, and young bakugo comes out in a dragon onesie with the tail a bit gnawed on. They both went to stand next to midoriya and rubbed their little eyes.

All might chuckled and sighed at the new comers. "What's wrong boys, did you have nightmares?"

Both shoto and katsuki shook their heads. All Might was confused by what they wanted. They couldn't of been hungry. At this point they were potty trained so they would've went to the bathroom themselves. And they couldn't possibly have energy to play. All Might scratched his head not knowing what to say or do. Once again, he's never really dealt with children for so long.

"Tell me…a story." Izuku says smiling up with wide drowsy eyes. All Might looks at the other two and they seem to like izuku's idea. They nod there heads quickly in agreement.

All Might stretches his arm before he picks all three boys up and carries them into his room. He sits them on the floor while he goes to the bookshelf in the corner. All Might remembered that some years ago there was a child who had given him a present and All Might promised to cherish it and use it one day. As he pulled out a child's hero book based on himself, he guessed he was fulfilling that promise. All might walked back over to the boys and sat in the middle of them.

All Might looked at the cover of the short book. "All Might cares for you" was the title and it showed a drawing of all might flying threw the air with a bunch of children in his arms. Even thought it was a kids book, All Might wasn't positive, if he should be the one reading it to the kids. What if he was boring at story-telling?

"You guys want to skim through the pictures or do you want me to read it?" All might asked hoping they'd be completely honest with him. All three boys looked up at him.

"I never had a dad to read me stories before." Izuku cooed and laid his head on all might's right thigh.

"My dad never wanted to read to me." Shoto said copying izuku's action and resting his head on all might's left thigh.

"I never had too many friends to hear stories with." Bakugo grumbled and laid in the middle of the two other boys. He tucked himself into all mights lap and flipped on his dragon hood to indicate he wasn't going anywhere.

Hearing the boys responses, made all might feel bad. He knew these boys deserved to hear a story and it was good that they wanted to hear one together, especially for katsuki seeing how distant he can be sometimes. All Might let them get comfortable before he opened the book.

"U-Uh okay…" All Might couldn't help but feel nervous. He really didn't want to screw this up. Luckily for him, the book had a rhyming rhythm to it, so he did his best and began to read.

"You see him soar all threw the sky,

You see him on streets passing by,

All Might's around even when you don't know,

He'll show up and give you a hand to hold."

"When you're sad he'll make you smile,

He'll fill your heart with joy for a while,

And when you're happy from hours of play,

He'll come spend time with you another day."

"If you're in trouble, All Might will be there,

He'll rescue you and from anyone anywhere,

He'll take down bad guys and put them in their place,

And he'll do it all with a smile on his face."

"All Might cares for all boys and girls,

No matter where you are in the gigantic world,

He'll love and save you without a doubt,

No matter if you're born with a quirk or without."

All Might closes the book and realizes he has a little smile on his face. The book was short but irresistibly cute. He was happy that had made this book to let the children of the world know that this was true and that All Might did love all. He knew he'd never get rid of this book, unless there was a child who needed it.

More importantly, All Might looked down at the three children sprawled all over him. They were all sound asleep, cuddled together in his lap. Todoroki sucked his thumb, izuku snored real quietly, and to All Might's surprise bakugo was actually sucking izuku's thumb; he wasn't sure when he had got it or if izuku even gave him permission but they all seemed peaceful. All Might knew the slightest movement could possibly wake them up.

So he decided to stay where he was and sleep. He sighed in relief as he laid his head back against his bed and held the boys closer to him to insure their safety. As all might drifted off to sleep he realized that it was moments like this he had with he students he wouldn't give up for the world. Even though they wouldn't be small for long, he was glad that he had this moment with them now; and not just the three on top of him, all of them.

* * *

"Heyyyy!"

All Might was waken up the next morning by the sound of a high pitched yell. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down and saw the other three were slowly waking up as well. All Might looked in front of him and was stunned to see he wasn't alone.

The entire class of children, who had grown slightly once again, were in front of him with sour little faces. Young ashido was in front of all of them and she looked the sourest of them all as she pointed her finger at all might.

"Shoto, Izuku, and Katsuki got to sleep with All Might! That's not fair!" she yelled and stomped her foot.

"I wanted to sleep in All Might's room too!" Kaminari yells next and as he clenches his little fist lightning comes out.

"Not fair! Not fair! Not fair!" Tsuyu yelled and soon the all of the children started to bellyache with her.

They all cried out, stomped there feet, and complained. All all might could do was run his hands threw his hair and apologize even thought the kids weren't listening to that. All Might looked down at the other three and they all grinned up at him.

"Morning All Might!" Izuku chirped and threw himself further onto all might. Bakugo chuckled and followed, as well as todoroki.

All Might knew exactly what was coming next. He could practically feel the jealousy in the air from the other kids. Within seconds, like a stampede they all came rushing at the older man and finding a part of his body to hold on tight to. All Might grunted, but he remembered he wouldn't give these moments up for the world.

He also remembered that there was supposed to be twenty kids, and from what he had all over his body there were only nineteen.

Just then Aizawa walks in with a mug in one hand and something in his other but All Might can't see it. He sees the little shoes on aizawa's chest that are swinging back and forth and he realizes that the twentieth kid was toru, who was being held in aizawa's arm.

"You should be ashamed." Aizawa says referring to the fact that All Might let three children sleep in his room but not all. However, All Might found that funny to hear from the guy who was walking away with a giggling little girl in his arms.

"Wha…?" All Might asks himself as tokoyami finds a way to get on his head and pull at his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

The day was going by pretty slow in All Might's house. Yu, Yamada, and Aizawa were left alone to babysit the children because All Might had some errands to run throughout the day. The job was getting less harder and harder seeing that the kids were growing. By now, they were all 10-12, able to speak full sentences, and knew right from wrong. There were barely any problems these days and that was great. However the only downside was that the heroes were becoming slightly bored. Of course watching the kids was great, but they kind of missed dealing with crying babies, changing diapers, and out of control quirks. They dreaded the day that they wouldn't even get to watch the kids at All Might's at all.

They all sat on the couch watching TV while the children played. Everything seemed balanced except for the fact that one child seemed distracted as he played. He constantly would daydream and it usually took one of the other kids snapping there fingers to wake him up. Yu was the first to notice young todoroki get up from his seat and walk towards them.

Yu sat up from her slouched position and shook her friends from theirs. "Guys, guys!"

"Huh?" Yamada looked over at her but then noticed a small hand on his knee. He looked down and saw todoroki standing in front of him. "Oh! Shoto, what's up my boy?"

"…" todoroki stayed quiet and all of the heroes leaned in closer to him.

"What's wrong shoto?" aizawa asked.

"Did you get a boo-boo darling?" Yu asked as she search todoroki, but he seemed to be fine.

"No…it's just, I have a problem…" todoroki say twisting his foot while fiddling with his fingers.

"And what's that?" Aizawa asked.

Shoto stayed quiet for a moment before looking up at the teachers. "I like someone."

All three heroes were prepared for anything regarding these kids. They were prepared for fights, they were prepared for bad behavior, they were even prepared for late night bed-wetters. But something like this never crossed there minds.

"What?!" Yu yelled causing the rest of the kids to turn to her. Todoroki turned to look at the kids but then quickly turned back to the adults.

He reached for Yu's legs and shook her a bit. "Shhh, she's gonna seeee!"

Yu noticed todoroki was turning red so she quickly calmed down and patted his head. "Okay! Alright, everything's fine, it's all good. I'm just so excited for you! Our todoroki's first crush!"

Todoroki said nothing but nodded and then aizawa spoke. "Are we sure this is a crush? Maybe he could mean he likes someone as a friend."

"Are you kidding? Did you see how red he turned for a moment?" Yamada chuckled before turning to todoroki. "How do you feel about this person little man?"

"I like her as a friend, but more. A lot."

"Who is it?!" Yu asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Too strong too strong! He may want to tell us in his own time!" yamada cuts in but Aizawa shakes his head.

"Then how will we know how to help him?" he says.

"Well maybe we can-"

"I like Momo." Todoroki says cutting Yamada off.

Both heroes can see the surprise in Yu's face and they immediately know what to do. "MO-" Yu begins to yell in delight but aizawa, yamada, AND todoroki hop up and cover her mouth. They wait till she's completely silent then let go.

"What's wrong with you?" Aizawa asks and Yu just giggles.

"I'm sorry but that's so cuuute!" she scoops todoroki up in her arms. "Why do you like her sweet heart?"

Todoroki shrugs and plays with Mt. Lady's hair. "I don't know, I just do and I think she's pretty."

It made sense to the heroes why todoroki would say he didn't know. He was at the age where he couldn't exactly express in details why he feels a certain way but he could say how he feels. Mt. lady smiled at him and stroked his hair. "Well, you picked a lovely lady for you." She says and todoroki smiles at her.

"I want to tell her…but I can't."

Yamada pulls todoroki into his lap and smiles at the young boy. "Don't worry about that son, we'll help you!"

"Really?"

"Of course." Aizawa says and smirks at todoroki. "But first we have some work to do."

* * *

"All riiiiight!" Yamada yelled as he stood in front of todoroki. He was going to give todoroki his first lesson on how to charming to any girl. Each of them were basically planning to give todoroki a ten minute lesson before sending him off to talk to momo himself. "Okay my boy, get ready because this first lesson is going to be the best!"

Todoroki nodded his head and waited intructions, but it was clear Yamada didn't know exactly what he was suppose to be teaching. He turned from todoroki trying to think about what girls at such a young age like.

Suddenly, he spotted jiro in the TV room playing with tsuyu and sero. She noticed Present Mic and waved at him. She then turned back to her friends and made a funny face using her earplugs as a mustache on her face. Both children burst out in laughter and jiro laughed with them. She turned to yamada and repeated the same action. Yamada couldn't help but laugh and that's when the idea hit him.

He turned back to shoto and smacked his fist into his hand. "That's it! Jokes! Girls like funny guys!"

Shoto tilted his head wondering what that meant for him. Yamada walked up to todoroki, picked him up, and put him on the kitchen counter. "Okay, so do you know what a joke is?"

"Yes, but I'm not good with them." Shoto said in all honesty.

"Aw my boy, everyone's got jokes up there sleeve somewhere. Here watch this; What do you call an alligator in a vest?"

Todoroki tilted his head and had no response. He squinted at Present Mic and he took it as a sign to finish the joke. "An Investigator!"

Present Mice was always one to crack himself up, he couldn't help but snicker but he noticed that shoto was deep in thought. "What's wrong my boy?"

"Wouldn't…the alligator eat the vest off? They don't wear clothes do they? Also who would get that close to an alligator that's dangerous, were they okay?" todoroki asked and Yamada smirked at him.

"My boy, that's just a part of the joke, here let's try another: What's the difference between a guitar and a fish?"

"A fish is alive while a guitar is not; it's just an instrument used to play music, mostly found in Spanish." Todoroki says with a calm expression.

Yamada sighs and rubs his head. "You can't tuna guitar. How about: What do you call a pile of cats?!"

"A litter. Depending on the age of the cat she could have either two to five kittens. Kittens are cute, I like cats can we have a cat?"

"That's a discussion for another day my child, and the answer was a Meowtain. Get it? Listen to this one: Did you hear about the hungry clock? It went back four seconds!"

Todoroki squinted his eyes and tilted his head again. "Sooo…it went counterclock wise?"

"It was hungry, it went back for seconds? More food?" yamada explained and this time todoroki laughed. Yamada couldn't do much besides sigh heavily and smile at the boy.

"I told you I wasn't good with jokes, but the ones you told me were funny." Todoroki says and smiles.

"Welp! Girls like brains too, and you're pretty smart I see so let's say mission accomplished!" Yamada says and gives todoroki a thumbs up. Todoroki reaches for a cookie from off the counter and as he munches on it he gives yamada a thumbs up back.

* * *

"Okay! So it's important that you're sweet!" Mt. Lady says to todoroki and he nods in understanding. It was her turn to teach shoto a lesson and she wanted hers to be the of the best. "Every girl loooves a sweet guy!"

"That's nice, I think I'm sweet…but not physically. If I was I'd taste like burnt and frozen honey." Todoroki giggles to himself and Yu lets him have his moment .

"Alright darling what exactly do you know you like about momo?" Mt. Lady asks and todoroki hops down from the counter. He peeks his head outside of the kitchen doorframe and spots momo, who is building a little tower with some blocks.

"I think she's really pretty and smart. I like her smile and she's also kind to me. She's a really good drawer too." Todoroki says turning back to Mt. Lady. He's unaware but his face is bright red and it makes Yu fall in love with this whole situation even more.

"So cuuute! Well, if we're being honest here, I don't have much to teach you todoroki!"

He looked at her with a confused expression and she kneeled down to look at him. "You are already sweet like honey, if you say things like that to her, you'll be just fine. Don't be afraid to want to hold her hand, do homework together, or even help her with everyday problems."

Yu pointed back to momo and todoroki looked pass the doorframe again. He noticed that she was looking around for something, but the other kids were too busy to notice. Todoroki then noticed that her tower was missing one piece, it must've been what she was looking for. Shoto turned back to Yu, and she held out a block to him. It just so happened to be the perfect piece to fit Momo's tower.

Yu raised one brow at todoroki and smiled. "Sooo, are you gonna help her solve this problem?"

Shoto hesitated for a moment, but he took the block from Mt. Lady's hand and slowly walked over to Momo. Yu hid to the best of her ability behind the door and watched. Shoto stood in front of Momo and extended his hands out to her without saying a word. When momo saw the block she wanted, she bounced and clapped her hands a couple of times before taking it from shoto. Yu saw her say thank you to him and give a warm smile. Shoto stood there for a moment before quickly jogging back to the kitchen. Upon arrival his face was real red but he was smiling hard.

"I-I did it! I r-really d-did it!" He said with the brightest smile on his face. Yu patted his head and laughed.

"Good job my boy! You and your stuttering are soo cuuute, she won't be able to resist you!"

Todorki smiled and hugged Mt. Lady and she hugged him back. She could feel the confidence run through him.

* * *

It was now Aizawa's turn, but it honeslty wasn't much of a turn.

"Just be yourself." Aizawa stated plain and simple.

"That's it?" shoto asked with wide eyes and aizawa nodded.

"Yup confidence is everything. Be brave, be confident, be yourself." Aizawa said and shoto smiled at him.

"Okay…can we have a cat?"

"Yea I'll pick one up later." Aizawa stated not even bothering to ask All Might. He wanted the cat just as much as shoto did.

* * *

The time had finally come. The heroes waited a good hour before they decided this was the best time for shoto to make his move. Everyone had there lunch, there naps, and woke up feeling refreshed and ready for play. Shoto woke up refreshed and ready to tell momo the truth on how he feels about her. The heroes gathered in a corner with todoroki and they could tell he was a bit nervous as he watch momo talk with ashido and uraraka.

"Okay remember, everything is going to be fine, just show her how smart you are and how much smarter you'll become!" Yamada says.

"That's right! And don't forget to use sweet remarks! Mention her hair if you can." Yu throws in. Todoroki looks at aizawa for his advice as well as the other heroes.

"Confidence is key. Be yourself." Was all he said as he gave shoto a thumbs up.

Shoto took a deep breath and stared at his target. He wasn't moving and it was clear he needed a little push. "Go on." The heroes whispered into shoto's ear. He smiled back at them and he was off.

"Oh my gosh he's really going to do it!" Yu squealed in delight.

"This will be one of the greatest days in UA history!" Yamada says nudging aizawa, who just rolls his eyes.

When shoto reaches momo, the heroes go silent and pretend to be doing something while they really listen. "Hi shoto!" Momo says clearly happy to see him.

"H-Hi Momo…what're you doing?" Todoroki struggled to make eye contact with her but it didn't stop her from looking into his eyes.

"I was telling ashido about how much I love snow! We haven't had a snow day in so long and I can't wait till the winter again!"

Todoroki nods and takes a deep breath. "Snow will come soon. But momo, I-I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh yeeaa? What's that?" momo ask in anticipation.

"W-Well…I….I…" shoto wouldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't finish it actually. Too much started to run threw his head and the heroes saw it.

"Oh no…" Yu whispers.

"Oh pleeaase my boy, you can do it, don't give up." Yamada crosses his fingers.

However, shoto showed no sign of completing his mission. Thoughts of rejection and humiliation started to run all threw his mind. He usually wasn't one to care about what people thought about him, but at this stage in his life, he was young, and a first crush was a big deal. Shoto began to shake and his eyes watered. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't speak or move.

Momo noticed something was clearly wrong and tried to call out to him. "Shoto? Are you okay, what's wrong?"

Shoto began to feel as if all eyes were on him and that pushed him over the edge. Silently, then loudly shoto began to cry. Momo along with the heroes was shocked at the sight. In a way, it broke there hearts too. Before anyone could say anything, shoto ran into All Might's room and closed the door.

* * *

"Shotooo, please come out love." Yu knocked on the door for the fifth hundred time. Her, Yamada, and a couple of the children who weren't asleep had been waiting by the door for over an hour.

There was no answer so Yamada tried. "Yo! Shoto, we can talk about this buddy, you just got to open the door."

"No way…" todoroki muttered from the other side. Both heroes gave each other sad looks. Soon aizawa walked into the apartement again, it had been forty-five minutes since he left to get something for shoto.

"Is he still locked in there?" aizawa asked entering the room with what he bought.

"Yea he i-…Why did you get that?!" Yamada asked and aizawa shrugged.

"It'll make him feel better." Aizawa puts down what he bought and all the kids immediately swarm it.

"We don't know what to do, he hasn't come out and All Might isn't back yet, I feel like he's better with this stuff." Yu states.

"Even if that's true we can't rely on All Might, this is out mess so we have to fix-" Aizawa is cut off when he feels something pulling at his pants. He looks down and sees momo holding some sort of paper in her hand.

"Can…can I talk to shoto, please?" she asked with eyes full of hope.

Aizawa looks at the other heroes but they don't know what to say so aizawa answers for them. "Sure momo, go ahead."

Momo slowly walks up to all might's door and knocks. "Shoto? It's me, momo. You ever notice how our names match?" when there was no reply she continued. "A-Anyway, I think I know what you were trying to say…and I think you should know…well…me too."

All three heroes can't help but smile at momo's comment. "A-And I made something that I want you to see! So could you please come out…please?"

There's a long silence but then everyone hears the sound of the door unlocking as it opens. Shoto actually comes out and everyone expected him to look sadder than ever, but hearing momo's words must've healed his little heart. He sniffles a bit before looking at momo.

She smiles before holding up the paper in her hands. "Here! I made this for you." Momo had drawn a picture of todoroki and her playing in the snow and making a snowman. Yu noticed that she really was good drawer for her age. "I thought it would be really cool if we play in the snow together one day!"

Shoto looked at the picture with wide eyes. He smiled softly and looked back at momo. "You really like snow."

"I do!" Momo says. She had expected todoroki to just smile and thank her, maybe even give her a hug, but her breathe caught in her throat when she seen todoroki making something with his quirk.

Shoto put all of his past feelings aside and focused on his new task at hand. He wanted to make momo understand just how much he liked her idea and just how much he liked her.

When shoto was done, he held out his hands to momo and waited for the mist from his ice to disappear. When it did, momo's eyes widened and sparkled when she saw that todoroki had made her a little snowman in his hands. There was even little ice buttons and a carrot on it with snow surrounding it. Momo felt her heart grow warm as she gasped from amazement.

"I hope you like it mo-" before todoroki finished his sentence, momo reached out and pulled todoroki in for a hug.

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" she squeals in delight. Shoto smiles to himself but when he feels momo give him a small kiss on his cheek he face goes blank.

"Oooooo!" The other children cooed and aizawa shooed them away.

"Get out of here you clowns."

"This is the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Yu said as she folded her hands and watched both children. From the corner of her eye she could see kirishima eyeing her. "Don't worry kiri baby, you're still adorable too my love."

Suddenly, when momo lets go of shoto, his cheeks go red. So red that the right side of his body lights up and both aizawa and yamada panic.

"Aww, someone get an extinguisher." Yu says real calm. She was still entranced by such cuteness.

Quickly yamada found an extinguisher and blew out shoto before his fire lit up the rest of the apartment. He gets covered in foam and it makes him giggle, along with momo.

* * *

"I'm back!" Unexpectedly all might walks in with a bright smile on his face.

"Dad!" Izuku calls out and even though all might isn't quite used to being called something like this yet, he smiles and pats izuku on the head.

"Where is everyone my boy?"

Izuku points further into the apartment. "Back there, we had a big day."

All Might thanks izuku and walks through his home. He expected to see everything was ok, but his face dropped when he say Yamada holding a fire extinguisher, Yu twiddling her thumbs, and aizawa staring down at little todoroki and momo who were covered in foam while playing with a cat.

"What happened?!" All Might held his hands up. "Why is there a cat here?!"

"I can fill you in later." Yu winked and all might turned to aizawa for an answer about the cat.

Aizawa shrugs again. "He wanted one."

All Might sighed and looked down at Todoroki. He smiled and picked up the white with brown spots and held it out to all might. "Kitty."


	8. Chapter 8

Most children get along well, they all are unique in there own ways and it didn't affect the way they played at all. Everyone always had a smile on their faces and made the best of there days.

Well, most kids did.

Young bakugo wasn't exactly the sweetest person but he did show some signs of compassion as a child. He wanted to play with the other kids, but he always felt as if he'd do something wrong. All Might and the other heroes noticed and would try to help bakugo feel normal around the others, but sometimes it wouldn't go as they planned.

There were some days where bakugo would make other kids laugh without telling a joke. They once visited the public pool together and all of class 1-A was having a blast. Kaminari and mineta noticed bakugo was splashing alone so they walked over to him.

"Katsuki! What're you doing?" Kaminari asked watching bakugo sway his hands back and forth.

The other boy shrugged and continued to sway. "Just splashing, I guess."

Mineta took one of the grape balls off his head. "You guys want to play catch?! Oh wait, this is sticky…"

"I would use my quirk, but I think I'd kill everyone." Kaminari joked but not really. "Could you use yours in water katsuki?"

Bakugo didn't really think he could, but he looked at his hands and wondered. "I could try." He said as he put his hands deep in the water. just to be safe he made a tiny explosion, causing a lot of bubbles to float to the surface. He did it again a little stronger this time and the water popped up splashing mineta and kaminari. "S-Sorry."

"What for?! That's amazing! Everyone look at what katsuki can do!" mineta yelled and within seconds all of his classmates surrounded him giggling. He smiled before making a big explosion in the water, causing it to come up and splash everyone around him.

"Woooaah!" they all yelled and began playing while bakugo continued to make explosions. That day, he felt good about himself.

However, other days he did not. There was another time the students were building a giant tower using the blocks Aizawa had bought for them. He wanted to sleep so he hoped this would distract them, which it did. Everyone was fully engaged and did there best to contribute to building the ultimate tower. Bakugo however, did not get too close. He handed his friends blocks from a distance until one of his friends called him out on it.

"Hey katsuki! Come! You get to put the final piece to the tower!" sato handed a block to bakugo and he gave him a funny look.

"Are you sure?" bakugo asked and everyone nodded there heads excitedly.

"Of course kacchan! You can do it!" izuku chanted.

So bakugo stood up and walked over to the tower. They all had done such a good job building it, it almost resembled an actual tower in a way. Bakugo tried to be as careful as possible, seeing that the last piece was going to be the most fragile to put on. He tried to take it slow, but suddenly he ended up being too aggressive and as he reached to put the last piece on, he knocked into another one causing everything to fall. The tower fell and the pieces surrounded bakugo as he looked at them in shock. He then looked up at his friends and hoped they wouldn't be too mad at him, and they weren't. They al sighed but gave bakugo a warm smile.

"That's alright, it was pretty fragile anyway." Tokoyami shrugs and smiles at bakugo. "Plus we can build it again!"

"Yea!" everyone chanted and immediately got to building. "Come on, katsuki!" Shoji called out to the only boy who wasn't helping but bakugo turned and walked away.

"Thanks, but that's alright. I think I'll just go watch TV…" bakugo said hanging his head low as he walked away. He wasn't aware but all of his friends watched him until he disappeared with little sad faces.

* * *

Not everyday was great for bakugo, but he hoped today would be different. The heroes had taken all of class 1-A to the park! They had a giant field where the kids could run around for hours and play. They were practically bouncing off the walls on the ride there in each of the heroes cars.

Upon arrival they all yelled in excitement and scattered. All might did his best to do a head count every five seconds to make sure that they were all there. "Don't go off to far! I have to be able to see you!"

"And don't talk to strangers!" Yu added. She waved to the children as they all ran off to play.

The day seemed to be great so far. Some kids played on the swing set, while some played on the jungle gym, and others just ran around like little clowns. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, except for bakugo. He sat in the sandlot by himself, pushing it around in circles.

"Aww" Yu cooed and her lip quivered at such a sad sight. All Might was beginning to walk over to him, but Yamada placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait, wait, look." All Might looked in the direction Yamada was pointed and he spotted two little boys quickly making there way to bakugo. Kirishima and Izuku stopped in the sandlot and they both held out a hand to bakugo, which immediately warmed the heroes hearts.

"Aww Yes! That's my kirishima!" Yu threw her fist in the air and aizawa chuckled.

All Might smiled as he watched bakugo take both of the hands stretched out to him and get up. He saw kirishima and izuku was saying something to him before all three of them ran to play on the twisted slide. All Might rested his fists on his hips and laughed greatly.

"You see that my friends? That's the power of friendship and izuku's smile! My boy is going to be a fine hero." All Might chanted. Yamada chuckled before he heard his name being called.

"Yamadaaa! Look!" Jiro called out and she immediately caught his attention. She was standing in front of some sort of pole with a hole in it. the pole travelled around the jungle gym and came out threw the other end. Yamada realized it was a type of commincation system like telephones.

He ran to the other end of the pole and yelled back into. "Oi Jiro! Are you having fun today?!"

"Yea!" she yelled back into the other end of the pole.

"I can't hear youuu! I said, are you having a great time today?!"

"Yeeaa!" Jiro yelled back at the top of her lungs.

"Now let me hear you screeeaam!"

"AAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAH"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAA-"

"Alright! That's enough of that!" Aizawa says swatting yamada in the back of his head. Jiro giggles at the other end and it's enough to warm yamada's heart.

* * *

Later that day, All might thought it would be a good idea for the kids to play a game all together. He and the other heroes gathered them up in the field part of the park.

"Okay everyooone! We're going to play a game!" Yu chirps and the kids clap there hands in excitement.

"What kind of game?!" Tenya asks.

"Welll…"

"That's for you guys to decide," aizawa cuts in. "What do you want to play?"

"Something that could get everyone involved!" All Might says.

"And lets try something where no one can lose too." Yamada winks at the children and they begin there thought process on what they want to play.

After a couple of minutes koda, spoke up. "I know! Tag!"

The other children gasped and jumped in excitement. "Tag! Tag! Tag!"

"Alright tag is it, who wants to start?" Aizawa asked.

"Me!" Kirishima raised his hand. "But now I'm passing it over to mineta! Tag!"

Kirishima reached over and tapped mineta on his shoulder. All the children immediately scream with glee and ran away from him. Mineta looked around clearly confused. "Wha?! Hey, I wasn't ready!"

Mineta takes off running looking for the closest one to him. The heroes stood back and watched along the side lines. All the students ran around laughing and playing as mineta tried to reach someone. Even bakugo seemed to be enjoying himself. When mineta realized he wasn't fast enough to reach anyone, he came up with a better idea. He took one of his grape balls off his head and threw it at the closest person. When it hit Ashido in the arm, he jumped in glee.

"Tag!" he yelled and ashido took his ball off of her.

"Heyyy!" She laughs and immediately looks for someone else to get. After a couple of minutes she gets shoji. "Tag!"

He huffs but immediately tags Tenya because he's real close to him. "Tag tenya!"

Tenya laughs and everyone takes for the hills but of course, tenya catches izuku within seconds. "Tag!"

Izuku giggles and takes off. After a two minutes he gets yuga. "Taaag!"

Yuga fakes shock that he's it but immediately tags bakugo, seeing he was right next to him. "Tag Katsukiii!"

Bakugo is having so much fun that it doesn't matter he's tagged. He chuckles as he looks fr his target. Momo? No, too far. Tsuyu? She's too quick and she'll just tag him back with her tongue. Bakugo spotted kirishima and he immediately took off for him.

"Here he comes!" Kirishima giggled and began to run. Bakugo chased kirishima for a full minute. The speed he was running was causing him to sweat.

"I'm gonna get you!" Bakugo called out making kirishima laugh more. When he was literally centimeters from touching him, bakugo felt something coming but it was too late to stop it. Out of no where, bakugo made a tiny explosion with the hand he used to reach for his friend. Kirishima was hit slightly from impact causing him to fall over and hold his arm.

"Ow!" Kirishima yelled as he looked at his arm. Bakugo stood in front of him in horror. He didn't even know what happened, but it must've been becuae he was caught in the moment. The rest of the kids stopped running around and jogged up to kirishima and bakugo along with the worried teachers.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I don't know what happened I just…I just…" bakugo struggled to find his next set of words.

Kirishima was clearly in pain but he did is very best not to cry and give his friend a smile. "It's okay katsuki, I know you didn't mean it. It happens!"

"Yea!" the other kids chimmed in trying to make bakugo feel better, but instead it only made it worse.

"No! No it doesn't just happen!" Bakugo turned and snapped at his friends. "You guys don't hurt anyone with your quirks or ruin anything! I'm just different!"

Bakugo couldn't help but tear up. He was so frustrated with himself he had no words. He pushed pass all his friends and ran to the corner of the field to be alone.

All Might watched bakugo sit by himself and pout. Yu looked at him and tapped his shoulder. She knew this was a job for him. Yamada and aizawa took care of kirishima's injury while Yu ran out for band aids. All Might walked over to bakugo and sat next to him.

Bakugo face was really sour and he looked more mad than sad as tears ran down his face. All Might patted his head and tried his best to make it soothing.

"What's going on my boy?" All Might asked.

"I ruin everything, and I hate it." bakugo growled. All Might was hoping that bakugo's childhood form would rub off on his teen form so he could be nicer, but this wasn't helping much.

"You don't ruin everything. Everyone has there days and everyone's different." All might smiled at him but bakugo balled his hands into little fists and pouted more.

"But I'm too different! I can't play with everyone! I try to make friends and have fun, but I always ruin things for them…I'm too different." Bakugo says and his face goes from made to sad. All Might knows exactly what he should say.

"I'm different too. So is Eraserhead, Present Mic, and Mt. Lady." Bakugo looks up at all might. "Sometimes people think that I'm too strong. Sometimes people think that Yu gets too big, or yamada is too loud, and aizawa is too…boring."

"But…I like you guys the way you are." Bakugo says wiping his eyes.

"Exactly my boy! And we love you just the way you are too! Being different is what makes you unique. You have a heart of cold my boy and I know you'll be a great hero one day because of it. All your friends are different too, but they all survive in this life and strive to become great heroes like you do. Accidents happen all the time. Kirishima knows you didn't mean to hurt him, he'd really like it if you came back actually."

Bakugo looked back at his friends and realized that All Might actually had a point. He was different,but the fact that his friends were different too, almost made him the same. He looked back to All Might and nodded. All Might stood up and held bakugo's hand as they walked back to the group of children. Everyone made way so that bakugo could get right to kirishima.

Kirishima's face lit up at the sight of bakugo. "Katsuki! You wanna play again?!"

But…But your arm." Bakugo muttered. Kirishima giggled and held up his arm to bakugo. There was a little band aid on it with exlosions all over it in different colors.

"It's okay! I got a band-aid! And there's explosions on it! When we get home I'm gonna right your name on it!" Kirishima giggled and rubbed his band-aid.

Bakugo felt his heart grow lighter knowing his friend wasn't mad at him. "Listen, I'm sorry that I got out of control and I'm sorry that I snapped at you guys. You're all great friends and I'm glad you accept me like I accept you."

Everyone stood in silence staring at bakugo. An apology that long was the last thing they expected from him. Soon all the children began to giggle, causing bakugo to become paranoid.

"What?!" he boomed as his face went sour again but he dropped it once kirishima threw himself onto him and squeezed tight.

"Of course we accept you! You're gonna be the coolest hero ever! I'll follow you anywhere and we'll be best friends forever! I love you katsukiii!" he shouted.

Yu literally almost fainted from the sight. Bakugo was a bit thrown off but kirishima's words meant the world to him right now. His face slowly lit up and a smile crept on his face. He looked up at All Might and gave him a thumbs up. All Might chuckled and returned one back.

Suddenly izuku starts to laugh as he throws himself at bakugo too and holds him. "I love you too kacchan! Best friends! Best friends!"

"Me too!" Kaminari yelled and joined the hug.

"Me too! Me too!" Ashido yelled and did the same. Soon every kid was on top of bakugo yelling how much they loved him and how they'd all be best friends for ever.

"Haha! The power of FRIENDSHIP!" All Might boomed and scooped up all the kids in his arms.

Yu was next to get excited and she grew to a gigantic size and picked up everyone, including yamada and aizawa in her hands. "The power of FRIENDSHIIP!"

Bakugo poked his head out and smiled a great big smile. He also tapped tsuyu on her forehead. "Tag." He said lightly and giggled.

She immediately stuck out her tongue and tagged him back on his own forehead. "Tag!" she said and bakugo sighed heavily seeing he was still it.


	9. Chapter 9

Even though all of the children were beginning to grow at a faster rate, dates on the calendar still mattered. At school, there was a system that was set up to let teachers and staff know certain important dates in all the student's history that might be important. There birthdays are included in those dates and All Might was the first to take advantage of that. He had all of the birth dates of his class 1-A written in his personal calendar, that way he wouldn't miss or forget a single one.

All Might was just passing by the calendar in his room when he noticed a big green circle on it. He looked closer and saw that February 12th happened to be tsuyu's birthday! All Might literally began to choke and cough on nothing, that date was only two days away and he had totally forgot!

"Eraser! Mic! Mount Lady, come here!" All Might yelled as he tried to get himself together. The heroes slowly one by one showed up into All Might's room.

"What's goin on?" Aizawa asked and yawned.

"Look" All Might pointed to the calendar and the heroes gasped.

"That's like in two days!" Yu shouted.

"I know." Was all might's response.

"And we barely have enough time to prepare!"

"I know!"

"When were you planning on telling us this?!" Yamada interjected.

"I kno—oh…like, today after I remembered myself." All Might responds and scratches his head.

Aizawa sighs. "Alright well, we still have time. How hard is it to plan out a thirteen year olds birthday party."

"Yea! It shouldn't be that bad, we already have the kids and guest; we would just need decorations." Yu says.

"Okay, so we're planning a surprise party. Aizawa and yu can get decorations, and yamada and I will set them up in two days." All Might confirms and everyone nods.

"Alriiiiight looks like we're doin this!" Yamada pumps one fist in the air, but then lowers it to wipe some sweat off his forehead. "Buuut it's hot in here, before we do any planning, I'm gonna make it a liiiittle cooler."

Yamada walks over to the thermostat and aizawa watches him. "Just a little, and then we have to get to work."

* * *

The next day, the heroes immediately started planning for tsuyu's birthday party. They had already known what the theme would be: rainforest district. Mostly everything would be green and bright. She'd have plenty of balloons and party games to play during the party. It didn't seem so hard to plan tsuyu's party. The heroes already knew what kind of person she was and the things she liked. They hoped that she'd love the day they planned out for her.

However, throughout the day, the heroes couldn't help but notice that tsuyu was acting…strange. Whenever they seen her, she looked real droopy and down and they didn't understand why. Tsuyu was usually quick, active, and real cautious of her surroundings. Wheneer the kids played, she'd usually be the one to win in most games, she was always more flexible than some other kids, and due to her intelligence she usually knew when something was going on with someone and exactly what they were going through.

But now she couldn't be bothered with anything. She was slow when it came to messing with the other kids. They had decided to do relays one day to test their speed and how long they could last. Everyone was thoroughly surprised to see that tsuyu only lasted about three laps before she completely gave up and decided she needed a nap. Another thing was she was barely active anymore. Class 1-A had always been a rowdy bunch, so entering their teenage years only made things a little rowdier. Most of the teens were constantly moving, including tsuyu, but lately she just wants to lay down. Napping had become her new favorite activity and no matter how much her friends were tell her to try and stay up, she couldn't.

Yu knew something was definitely going on when she was planning with aizawa tsuyu's party and she walked in on them doing it. Yu and aizawa quickly tried to hide what they were doing but they didn't have to put so much effort into it. Tsuyu, literally didn't seem to care which really threw them off.

"I'm going to take a nap." Tsuyu said yawning for the thirteenth time that day.

"Really? That's it?" Aizawa asked kind of confused why tsuyu wasn't trying to pry out of them what they were doing. Yu gives him a funny look before turning back to tsuyu.

"Hey darling, are you feeling alright?" Yu asked and tsuyu yawned before nodding.

"Yes, I'm just really tired lately, but I'm okay other than that." She says and walks out of the room. Both aizawa and Yu look at each other and decide to plan some extra events for tsuyu. They want this to be the perfect day, so good that it'll wake her right up.

* * *

On the big day, tsuyu was found in the living room in a deep sleep on the couch. Yamada went to make sure she was out cold by tapping her a couple of times. When she didn't even groan, yamada signaled to the other heroes and children to come into the room. They immediately started to prepare the decorations. As she slept they set up everything around her, doing there very best not to make too much noise. Once finish, everyone actually began to feel nervous. Tsuyu's been in such a glum these last couple of days they hoped this would really turn things around.

All Might walked over to tsuyu's sleeping spot and sat next to her carefully. "Hey tsuyu, it's time to wake up. We have something for you young one."

All Might softly nudged tsuyu. Soon she shot awake and rubbed her tired eyes. "H-Huh?" When she removed her hands she saw she was surrounded in nothing but green, her favorite. "Aah"

She couldn't exactly tell what she was looking at but she didn't have time to process anything when she saw over twenty people jump out and yell. "SURPRISE TSU!"

All of tsuyu's friends jumped out from all across the living room to surprise her. What was even crazier was that they were all green! All might and the rest of the heroes had helped them with face paint and making costumes so they could pretend to be frogs just like tsuyu. Kirishima had dyed his hair green, yuga had put a green bulb in front of his belly button so that whenever he used his laser it looked green, while tokoyami colored most of his feathers. A lot of them had gone all out for there friend.

They just wished she was aware of it.

"Oh wowww…" tsuyu mumbled and yawned. "What's all this for?" she rubbed her eyes and looked up at all might. Everyone in the rooms head tilted in confusion.

"What do you mean tsuyu? Do you not know what today is?" All Might asked back, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"No, what's today?" she asked while her eyes slowly got heavier and heavier.

All Might was real confused. Most kids didn't really forget there b-days because when you're young you really look forward to them no matter what. It seemed like tsuyu didn't really care for her birthday, which All Might knew couldn't be right.

"Tsu, it's your-"

"Wait, wait don't tell me!" Tsuyu said holding up a finger and watching it slowly go back down. "It'sss presidents day…no…valentines day. No, no, no….christmas…"

Tsuyu continued to guess what today was before she completely dosed off and fell asleep again. All Might looked at the other heroes in confusion and at the students. They were just as confused as he was. Izuku managed to catch All Might's eye. He had streaks of green across his face that matched well with his eyes. Izuku pouted in a way and all might knew he was real disappointed.

"I don't understand! She's been like this for so long now," Momo says and everyone turns to her. "Why does she keep sleeping?"

"Yea…me and kaminari even dyed our hair." Kirishima stated as he and kaminari started to rub there little green heads.

"This kinda sucks…" Todoroki said looking at the ground. He was wearing a green jumpsuit and personally thought he looked nice in it, but he felt it was going to waste now. "I wonder if she's okay, hopefully she is."

"Yeah…" ashido says and she suddenly starts to rub her arms. "Hey, is anyone else cold?"

Now that they thought about it, the temperature in the apartment did seem kind of off. The students one by one started to hold themselves while trying to keep warm. Something was definitely happening with the temperature.

Out of nowhere, aizawa looks around and notices there missing a person. "Where's Yamada?" he asks in his not so interested voice.

That was when Yu shot up and realized something that could probably be the answer solver to all the questions of the day. "Waaiit a minute." She said and she stormed towards All Might's room.

All Might and Aizawa followed Yu into the heroes room and they weren't surprised to see there friend in it, but they were surprised at what he was doing. "Hey!" Yu yells catching Yamada's attention.

"Oh hey guys!" yamada says as he turns down the meter on the thermostat which is causing the entire apartment to go cold. "Don't worry give me a second, I'm just makin it cool for a bit."

"Why?!"

"Hm? Because it's hot?" Yamada snickers as aizawa walks over to him.

"You idiot," aizawa says and swats yamada in the back of his head. "Tsuyu's part frog! This is the reason she's been falling asleep so much, he bodies assuming she needs to hibernate."

Yamada just stares at aizawa for a moment before he gasp. "Aaaah! That makes sense!"

"Goodness…" All Might huffs. Yamada chuckles and turns the thermostat so that the room can turn to room temperature.

"Aw man, it's gonna get so hoot."

Aizawa swats yamada again. "Then take off your damn jacket."

"Honestly!" Yu growls and yamada chuckles again.

All heroes walked into the living room where the children were waiting patiently to start the party. "What now?" Tenya asked.

"Well, we turned up the thermostat so hopefully she'll wake up real soon." Yu kneeled down and patted tenya on his head. He had two little frogs painted on both of his cheeks.

Kirishima walked over with a face full of sweets. "Why is tsu so tired?"

Yu turned to kirishima and giggled when she saw how much green frosting was smudged all over his cheeks from the cupcake he was eating. She began to wipe some of it. "Well, since tsu is part frog, the cold makes her sleepy. Kirishima, I also remember telling you that these cupcakes were for the party."

"But it's already started!"

"Not till tsuyu gets up honey." Yu smiles and rubs kirishima's green head. She was already starting to miss his red hair.

"Sorry!" he says smiling while taking another bite of a cupcake. Yu laughs and stands back up.

"So now, we wait." All Might states and everyone nods and understands.

The children gather and talk to each other as well as the heroes. As time went by, the room slowly started to return back to a nice temperature, but tsuyu remained asleep. Some of the kids were starting to become bored, causing them to grow tired. One by one they all decided to take little naps, promising to wake up in time. The heroes promised to do the same, but unfortunately everyone ended up taking real strong naps. They assumed they were all tired from setting up so many decorations. They didn't even get to see tsuyu's face when she awoke.

Before anyone, tsuyu slowly started to awake. She yawned real loud and wiped her face. She had never felt so refreshed in her life. When she slowly opened her eyes, she was confused, but then amazed.

"Oh my gosh…" she mumbled when she saw her surroundings. "Oh my gosh!"

Tsuyu's eyes watered when she looked at All Might's apartment and saw nothing but a rainforest paradise. There were cute cutouts of frogs and bugs hung up from the ceiling and walls. Streamer and tassels were everywhere including giant inflatable trees that looked super fun to play with. There were all sorts of sweet treats and foods colored to look green, along with a giant cake that was shaped like a rock with frogs all over. Finally, there was a huge banner hung up that read "Happy birthday Tsu!".

"Oh wow this is amazing!" Tsu yelled. She immediately hopped up from the couch and went to look for her friends, she found them lying in the next room over. Most kids were piled up on top of all might and aizawa sleeping. "Guys! Guys! Get up!"

All Might groaned as he woke up. He noticed the children were all still asleep before he turned to tsuyu, who was bouncing up and down excitedly. "Hello young tsuyu!" All Might boomed as he stood up forgetting about the children lying on his chest.

"Woah!" Most of them yelled as they went down but all might caught them in time. The kids lying on aizawa woke up groaning.

"What's going on zawa?" Toru asked then yawned.

"It seems, tsuyu has woken up." He replies. The kids gasp and look over to tsuyu, who was still bouncing excitedly.

"It's-" tsuyu started.

"Your-" All Might continued.

"BIRTHDAY!" all of class 1-A shouted and ran off of there heroes and onto tsuyu. She shrieked in delight as her friends crowded around her and hugged her.

"It's my birthday!" Tsuyu yelled and looked at All Might. "I'm sorry I almost slept through it."

"Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes!" Yamada answer and received menacing glares from all three heroes. Tsuyu laughs and claps her hands.

"Let's have fun!"

"Yea!" everyone yells and heads into the next room.

* * *

For the next six hours, life was great. Tsuyu and the other classmates were having the time of there lives in All Might's home. They played with the inflated trees and bounced them around. They had an yogurt eating contest where they could only use there tonuges (Of course tsuyu won, but everyone was still thrilled from playing). Mount Lady and All Might performed a dance for them, while aizawa and yamada did a five minute magic show they saw online. Todoroki wasn't aware but bakugo and sero had painted little green dots on his cat to make tsuyu laugh. It worked, but ended up making todoroki chase them around trying to freeze them in place; it took momo some time to calm him down. Kirishima ended up eating the most sweets causing him to get a bad stomach ache, but Yu gave him some medicine to help ease his pain so he could continue to celebrate.

In the end everyone gathered around the cake that had little frogs all over it. Everyone sung (with all might, being the loudest) to tsuyu and wished her a happy birthday as she blew out her candles. When everyone finished with there cake, except kirishima because he was done with sweets for the night, tenya recommended a movie to settle everyone down. While the class watched 'The princess and the frog', all might and the heroes cleaned up. When the movie was done, everyone immediately took turns getting washed up and ready for bed.

The day had been exhausting, but so much fun. The heroes waited in all might's bedroom and watched each child come in one by one with tired eyes and small smiles. As they made there way to there little sleeping stations, the heroes couldn't help but feel something they've never felt before.

Sad.

Even though the day had been amazing, they knew they weren't going to get another one like this. This was probably the last day that the teens would sleep over. Tsuyu had turned 14 today, but she'd be 15 by tomorrow and it kind of bummed the heroes out.

Yu sighed and walked over to where kirishima was laying. She ran her hands threw his spiky red hair and smiled sadly. "Well…we did it guys."

"Yea," aizawa says as he watches toru walk over to him. She whispers "Goodnight zawa" and hugs him before going back to her sleep station. "I guess we did."

"I'm actually going to miss this guys." Yamada says in all seriousness. He looks over at jiro and she gives him a small thumbs up before falling asleep. "These kids are great."

All Might can feel exactly what his friends are talking about. Even though, these weren't there kids, it honestly felt like they were and they couldn't believe how quick they'd grown. Even though this all happened because of that villain, all might couldn't help but wish he had a little more time with his kids while they were this young.

Suddenly all might felt something tug at his shirt. He looked down and saw izuku smiling up at him with tired eyes. All might smiled back and bent down to come face to face with izuku.

"You have a good rest my boy, tomorrow things are going to change." All Might said trying his best not to sound too sad.

Izuku yawns and rubs his face. "Okay, I'll go to sleep…but all might?"

"Hm? What is it young midoriya?" All might asks but before he knows it, izuku quickly wraps his arms around all might's neck and squeezes.

"Even if things are going to change tomorrow, the feelings we have for you guys will never fade." Izuku says and smiles over all might's shoulder to his other heroes. They're shocked by izuku remark, but can't help but smile warmly at the fact that he said it. Izuku closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep. "I love you, dad."

All Might fights the urge to cry and jump around in joy. He quickly holds izuku back and nuzzles his face in his hair.

"I love you too, my son."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, All Might woke up and wasn't surprised to see that the teens were no longer in the room. He also noticed that Yu wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes and stretched before walking over to aizawa and yamada to wake them up. All three males groaned and started off there day. Aizawa walked into the kitchen to get some coffee and he noticed there was a sticky not on the fridge. He pulled it off and saw it was from Yu.

'Couldn't stay, too hard to say goodbye. Tell them I'll miss them! It was fun, xoxo.'

Aizawa sighed and showed his friends the note. They all gave each other weak smiles but turned on high alert when they heard laughing. They all quickly walked into the living room, and there they were, class 1-A back to normal. They all turned and smiled softly to the heroes. All might did his very best to stay cheery.

"Good Morning my future heroes! I believe it's time to go back to school!" he said with a great smile. When all of there faces dropped and they groaned, all might chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry, today's lessons won't be too bad." Aizawa said running his hands threw his hair.

"You got it!" Kaminari said and got up to head to the bathroom. Even there voices didn't sound exactly how they did a couple of days ago. It had only been two weeks, but this was a change that was going to be hard to get used to.

* * *

After all of class 1-A had gotten prepared and dressed, they actually became excited to go back to school. The teachers had given them all rides back to school, which they enjoyed because even though they were older, they were still just as rowdy and full of energy. Bakugo was more full with aimless anger, but it was still fun to watch.

Upon arrival to school, everything seemed to be okay. The students remembered there classes, there training, and everything they needed to know to survive. All of them called there parents through out different points in the day to let them know everything was okay and that school was normal. The day actually was pretty normal, there was no crime, no issues within school, and lessons went by smoothly.

Only, all might couldn't help but wonder if the students remembered anything over the last two weeks. No one had said anything about it at all and it was starting to make all might believe they really might've had there memories wiped of the past. Maybe that was how the villains quirk worked as well. Even though all might still wanted to know, he tried his best to push the thought aside and he was sure his friends were doing the same. Maybe if the students felt comfortable they'd say something, and if they didn't maybe they really did forgot everything that they've been through these past amazing weeks.

It was the middle of the day when all might was having these thoughts, but he was snapped out of it when he heard gigantic stomping coming from outside the school. He immediately took hero form and ran into the room where aizawa was teaching class 1-A. he passed the students and stood next to aizawa who was more then prepared if he had to use his quirk.

"What's going on?" All Might asked and aizawa shrugged.

"Not exactly sure but I guess we're about to find out." Aizawa says before yamada comes bursting in the room.

All three heroes wait to see what was happening, but they dropped there guard when they seen a massive person walking right up to the school. They knew she was no threat. Within seconds, Mount lady was kneeling down in front of the classes window. The only thing that could be seem was her face.

"Hey guys." She said and smiled softly.

"I see you came to visit today, any particular reason my friend?" All Might smiled at her.

Yu chuckled lightly and played with her hair. "Welll…I-"

"MOUNT LADY!" someone boomed from inside the class. The heroes and students turned to see kirishima, who was standing up looking more excited then ever. "You're here! You're here, you're here, you're here!"

"Kiri…shima?" Yu whispered with wide eyes. She was confused on why he was so excited to see her, but it still made her happy.

"There you are!" kirishima yelled and ran towards the window. He propped his hands on the glass and put his face as close as he could. "Where you been?! I was looking for you this morning but you left so early, I wanted to thank you so much! Call me eijiro you basically raised me these last two weeks!"

Yu's heart jumped. She gasped lightly as she looked down at the smiling red headed boy before her. He remembered; he remembered and she was so happy he did. She couldn't help but holding back a sob as her eyes watered.

"Oh, my little riot, babyyy…waaaah!" Yu squeaked out before beginning to bawl. Gigantic tears ran down her face and onto the floor. "This is the best day ever!"

"Stop crying, you're gonna flood the bottom floor." Aizawa said as he opened the window and watched Yu's tears fall on the concrete below.

"Heyyy! How come you get to say something first?!" ashido jumped out of her chair and pointed at kirishima. He laughed nervously and rubbed his hair.

"Sorry! I guess I got carried away." He said causing Yu to cry even more.

"Oh Eijiro you're so precious babyy!" Yu cried before trying to pull herself together.

"Wait…you all rememeber?" All Might turned to his class and they all shot up at once.

"Of course!" most of them yelled.

"You let us watch so much TV!" Ashido yelled.

"And go to the park!" Izuku added.

"And even through me the best birthday party ever!" tsuyu said. "Even bakugo was able to enjoy himself."

Everyone turned to bakugo and he tensed up. "Damn it frog!" he yelled and gritted his teeth. When everyone laughed he then folded his arms and looked outside past Yu. "Yea…it wasn't half bad."

"You know it was great!" Kirishima said as he threw himself on top of bakugo. Bakugo growled under his breath and did his best to push kirishima off, which wasn't working.

"Well what do you know!" Yamada said. He looked directly threw the crowd of kids and spotted jiro. He gave her two giant thumbs-up and smirked. "Alriiight!"

Jiro returned the action and laughed. "Thanks Present Mic, you're pretty cool." Yamada's heart fluttered at jiro's sweet words and he could no longer hold it in.

"WHOOOO-" He began to yell before aizawa used his quirk to shut him up.

"I'm getting so tired of you." Aizawa growled. Then he felt poking at his side. He turned but saw nothing. Suddenly he felt another jab on his other side and turned. Again, nothing was there. It took him a minute to catch on.

"Toru, cut it out." He said glaring at where he hoped she was. When she began to giggle he turned in her actual direction.

"Thanks for taking care of us zawa! Oh! I mean Aizawa, sorry about that, hehehe…" she laughed nervously and dug her heel into the ground.

Aizawa couldn't help but smile. He reached out and patted her head, which he could've sworn he was never going to get the chance to do again. He was glad he could. "It's no problem toru, you're a good kid."

Toru laughed and aizawa turned to the rest of the class. "So no one has to worry about Eve, the villain was captured and is in jail. She will not be messing with anyones ages ever again."

"All Might, would I still be able to have my cat?" todoroki raised his hand and asked. "He's still in your apartment suite."

Yu snickered. "Of course you can shoto, but do you rememeber how you got him, hmm?" she cooed.

Todoroki flinched and slowly looked over to momo. She batted her eyes at him and grinned. Shoto quickly turned around to hide his blush and cleared his throat. "Let's not do this now." Everyone laughs including momo and shoto grins.

"Aw, I kind of liked being young again." Kaminari snickered.

"Yea, we were treated like royalty!" uraraka says.

"But now, we're back to being tortured to death by aizawa, the same man who took care of us." Mineta said and slouched in his seat.

"You want to see torture?" Aizawa said menacingly as his robes began to float. Mineta squeaked and quickly sat up straight.

"No thank you sir!" he said and began to pray it wasn't too late.

When the bell rung, mineta sighed in relief knowing it was lunchtime. All of the studnets stood up and piled in front of all four heroes. They thanked them over and over and it filled the heroes with joy. All Might picked a couple of them up all at once and swung the around.

The students began to leave class one by one. Yu waved hard to all of them and blew kisses. Kirishima, being the only oddball, walked backwards to wave back to her and as he turned around his face collided with the wall. Bakugo dragged him out of the class as Yu giggled.

When all of the students were gone, there was one who remained behind. The one who had the strongest cry, who had the sweetest smile, and tried his best to cause the least amount of trouble. Izuku stood in front of the door, looking straight at all might. It was clear he was nervous because his lip quivered a bit, but little did he know that all might was nervous too. He had no idea what izuku was going to say, and he want exactly sure if he was ready to hear it.

However, before saying anything izuku quickly runs up to All Might and hugs him. Tears roll down his face causing all might to gasp and hold him back. The other heroes step back a few to let them have there moment.

"Thank you all might, thank you!" izuku says whipping his face. "You really are the best father figure anyone could ask for."

"Oh izuku," all might sighs and squeezes izuku back. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I also meant to tell you," izuku says and looks up at all might. "It's not over yet."

All Might gives izuku a confused look and izuku smiles. "We're still really young, we have years ahead of us with you guys and we know you'll make us great heroes, all of you will." Izuku says and smiles at the other heroes. Yu begins to sob again, but this time silently. Aizawa tries to hush her before she floods the bottom floor.

All Might looked at izuku and realized he really did have a point. There wasn't any real reason to be too upset. Like izuku said, they had years ahead of them. Even if they weren't babies anymore, they were still kids, and when they were at school they were there kids! Yu would still be able to praise kirishima, aizawa would be able to show toru how to perfect her use of her quirk, Yamada would still be able to mess around and play pranks on people with jiro, and All Might could tend to izuku like never before. Things may have changed physically, but not mentally and that made all might feel so much better.

Izuku smiled up at all might and all might smiled back. He chuckled before patting Izuku on the back firmly. "My boy, I'll make sure these are the best years of our lives together! Haha!" he boomed and izuku's eyes glistened.

"Oh wow, you're so cool!" izuku said as he put hs stuff together and headed to the door. before leaving he turned back to face all might. "See you later…dad!"

Izuku was out the door, leaving all might in shock that izuku still planned to call him that. They joy from hearing it became to much to bare. All Might threw both of his fist in the air and the other heroes smiled with him.

"THAT'S MY BOY!"

-The End.

* * *

 **I really hope you like it, a lot of thought went into this one lol. Please review, thanks for reading!**


End file.
